Trevo de Quatro Folhas
by Bninha Esther
Summary: Uma noite... Uma única noite que mudaria a vida de três pessoas para sempre. Nesse ponto, era impossível saber se tudo o que tinha acontecido eram um golpe de sorte ou um azar absurdo. Mas já havia a dúvida se tudo era uma mera coincidência. E não era: Eles haviam sido destinados a encontrar esse amor tão raro quanto um trevo de quatro folhas.
1. Como, Quando e Por quê?

Oi, Pessoas!

Essa é uma fanfiction de Boys Over Flowers, que é inspirada em You are my Destiny/Fated to Love You. Esperamos, do fundo do coração, que vocês gostem!

Ps.: This is BOF's fanfiction, inspired by You are my Destiny/Fated to Love You. We are thinking of translating it to English, if there is anyone interested, please tell us!

* * *

Seu marido estava roncando alto na cama, ao seu lado. O bebê provavelmente estava dormindo, ainda dentro de sua barriga. Tudo o que ela podia pensar no momento era: "Como minha vida quase perfeita se tornou essa bagunça?"

Bem, "Por quê?" Só Deus sabe! "Quando?", há onze semanas atrás, por volta das 3h da manhã. Você quer saber como? Vamos voltar então alguns dias antes dessa loucura começar. Está quase na hora de dormir, na casa da família Geum. Nossa menina está atendendo o telefone:

"Sunbae! Está tudo bem?"

"Por quanto tempo você vai chamar seu namorado de "Sunbae"? Você podia me chamar de Oppa..."

Evitando a sugestão, ela mudou de assunto: "Sua pesquisa está indo bem?"

"Você nunca muda, não é? Sim, sim, está tudo bem. Tão bem que eu consegui uma folga esse fim de semana."

"Isso é ótimo, você realmente precisa de um descanso... do jeito que você trabalha, vai acabar ficando doente!"

"Jan-di... Eu acho que eu não vou poder descansar muito dessa vez também. Eu estou indo te ver. Eu... eu sinto sua falta..."

O coração da menina se tornou um misto de felicidade, esperança, amor e... incerteza.

"Você... você está falando sério?"

"Eu sei que eu falhei com você antes, mas eu te prometo: eu não vou faltar desta vez. Então prepare-se, nós vamos viajar com o F4."

"Sunbae, você tem certeza que não prefere ficar em casa descansando?"

"Ficar em casa? Eu estou justamente indo pra casa"

Essas palavras fizeram com que um sorriso iluminasse o rosto de Jan-di"

"Eu provavelmente devo chegar bem tarde, então eu já vou encontrar vocês lá. Eu pedi pro Yi Jung te dar uma carona quando ele for buscar a Ga Eul, vocês vão partir na tarde desta sexta feira"

" Ok. Você...hm...por acaso sabe para aonde vamos?"

"Olha, eu acho que devemos ir pra algum tipo de praia, mas na verdade eu não tenho ideia. O Jun Pyo que ficou responsável por isso, então pode ser qualquer lugar do planeta"

Não era difícil pra ele imaginar a cara desgosto que sua namorada estava fazendo agora. Ela e seu melhor amigo cacheado nunca se deram muito bem...

"Provavelmente não vai ser boa coisa. Aquele idiota sempre faz coisas exageradas, e vocês sabem disso. Eu não entendo como vocês deixam uma tarefa dessa na mão dele..."

Jun Pyo realmente conseguia irritar Jan Di, não importa o quão pacífico ou carinhoso estivesse seu humor inicial. Ji hoo teve que segurar o riso, porque ele não podia evitar achar essa implicância cômica.

"Yah, Jan-di eu não entendo o problema entre vocês dois! Além do mais, ele não é tão ruim assim..."

"Aish, ele não é o que? Primeiro de tudo, quando eu comecei na ShinHwa, aquele podre maluco veio com aquilo de cartão vermelho e não sei o que lá..."

"Entendo, mas foi por causa disso que agora nós estamos jun..." Quando a garota cortou sua fala, segurar o riso ficou ainda mais difícil.

"Segundo: aquele cabeção sem um pingo de senso cismou que eu gostava dele e me sequestrou! Então fez toda aquela história que você está cansado de ouvir e... Yoon Ji Hoo, por que você está rindo? Isso não é engraçado, é assustador!

"Eu sei, eu sei desculpa... Mas fica tranquila. Ele me disse que não ia ser grande coisa dessa vez"

"Ah sim, claro. Ele disse a mesma coisa na minha primeira viagem com vocês. Foi um minicruzeiro num barco tradicional turco que saia de Istambul e nos levava até o litoral da Grécia. Isso é algo pequeno para vocês?"

"Ei... dessa vez ele deu certeza que vai ser um lugar bem simples..."

"Assegurou? Que nem da vez em Abu Dhabi?"

Ji Hoo meneou a cabeça depois da última frase. Para ele, essa foi realmente uma viagem simples, não custou nem a metade do que eles estavam acostumados. Mas ele sabia que esse argumento não ia funcionar, Jan di provavelmente os mataria se ela descobrisse o preço da viagem. Ele achou melhor tentar por outro caminho:

"Eu te entendo, mas... foi legal, não foi?"

Não importa o quanto tentasse, ela nunca poderia negar isso. Aquilo que ela viveu, as lindas paisagens que viu... foi simplesmente maravilhoso. Mas ainda assim, era absurdo gastar, em dois dias, mais do que 80% da população global não gastaria em um ano. Mais do que a sua própria família não conseguiria ganhar em dez anos! Era isso o que mais a incomodava: ela estava aproveitando esse tipo de coisas, que seus pais e irmão nunca seriam capazes de aproveitar.

"Você e Jun Pyo são mais parecidos do que você pensa. Você deveria dar uma chance, ele é realmente amável quando você o conhece de verdade. Talvez a gente trabalhe nisso nesse fim de semana. Me promete que vai tentar?" Ele pode escutar o suspiro contrariado do outro lado da linha. "Só aproveita esse passeio, assim com os outros. Eu e você...espera aí" Jan Di pode escutar claramente as palavras incompreensíveis do outro lado da linha. Ela nunca poderia entender como Ji Hoo aprendeu russo.

"Jan Di, eu vou ter que desligar, estão precisando de mim."

"Sem problemas, eu entendo..."

"Te vejo em breve... Antes que eu me esqueça, tem só mais uma coisa." –ele parou por um instante, buscando a melhor forma de avisá-la—" Jun Pyo disse que, por motivos de segurança, as portas dos quartos só podem ser trancadas ou destrancadas por dentro. Já que quando eu chegar você provavelmente já vai estar dormindo, não esqueça de não trancar a porta do nosso quarto, pra eu poder entrar quando chegar, okay?"

Ela concordou brevemente com um "uhum".

"Jan Di... isso quer dizer que..." Ji Hoo pensou em explicar melhor suas intenções, mas preferiu simplesmente desligar "Até logo"

"Até"

Ela ouviu os "bips" tão familiares antes de colocar o celular na mesa e deitar na cama, para aproveitar a calma e a paz que voz de Ji Hoo trouxe ao seu coração.

 _Eu não posso esquecer de deixar a porta do quarto...Aigoo! Ele disse_ _ **nosso**_ _quarto?_

Inconscientemente,ela engoliu a seco e olhou para o próprio peito,cobrindo o com os braços cruzados e o terror estampado em seu rosto. Apesar de estarem juntos há quase seis anos, ela e Ji Hoo nunca dormiram juntos (em todos os sentidos). Primeiro porque ela era Geum Jan Di, e isso já era motivo suficiente. Ainda por cima, eles não passaram muito tempo juntos desde que Jan Di começou o último ano do Ensino Médio. Nessa época, Ji Hoo foi aceito num projeto de ensino e pesquisa em Medicina para alunos excepcionais. Ele aceitou sem sequer pensar duas vezes, afinal, o foco da pesquisa era na especialização que ele pretendia estudar. Jan Di apoiou sua ida, mesmo que ela não pudesse ir com ele, como ele havia pedido alguns dias antes de partir. Ela tinha seus próprios sonhos para alcançar: conseguir uma bolsa de estudos na Universidade ShinHwa e se tornar uma obstetra.

Desde então, Ji Hoo só pode voltar à Coréia do Sul algumas poucas vezes. Mesmo antes de se formar, ele já era um dos principais pesquisadores, então ele não tinha muito tempo livre. Foram mais de 3 vezes que ela, o F3 e o vovô foram ao aeroporto recebê-lo, para descobrir depois de horas de espera que ele não poderia vir. Quando vinha, Ji Hoo tinha apenas dois ou três dias para descansar, passar tempo com Jan Di, seu avô e o F4 e ainda cuidar dos negócios da família. Por isso, ele preferia ir com os amigos e a namorada numa mesma viagem: era uma forma de economizar tempo. Mas é claro, o romance acabava prejudicado, já que ele e Jan Di nunca ficavam sozinhos. Porém dessa vez ia ser diferente. Ji Hoo precisava estar mais próximo dela. Não que ele pretendesse forçá-la a nada, mas ele achava que já era hora, ou melhor, já havia passado da hora de eles irem um passo adiante.

Apesar de tudo, isso não fazia Jan Di nem um pouco menos nervosa. Ela também queria isso, mas... era realmente assustador pensar em ter essa intimidade com alguém, deixar alguém tocar nas partes que ela mal olhava. A única coisa reconfortante era que esse "alguém" seria o seu doce, calmo e gentil Ji Hoo. Seu melhor amigo e amor. Isso provavelmente acenderia a chama que, lentamente, se esfriava no fundo de seu coração. Ela ainda o amava, mas não já era a mesma coisa do início do relacionamento. Não é que ela esperava que ainda fosse igual, é só que...

Não importa o que fosse, ela sempre apoiou Ji Hoo. Quando eles eram apenas amigos, ela o incentivou a ir atrás de Min Seo Hyun, mesmo que isso ferisse seus próprios sentimentos. Quando ele retornou, com o coração em pedaços pela notícia do casamento, foi Jan Di, com uma pequena ajuda do F4, quem catou os caquinhos para reconstruí-lo. Foi naquele tempo que ele começou a vê-la como mulher, e pouco depois ele a pediu em namoro. Pouco mais de um ano depois, ele decidiu ir para Moscou.

Tudo bem que ele propôs que ela fosse com ele, mas pelo amor de Deus, ele sabia que ela nunca teria aceitado. Ela jamais poderia morar com um homem que não fosse seu marido, mesmo esse homem sendo Ji Hoo. Além disso, ela tinha que tomar conta de sua família, e da dele também. Na verdade, às vezes parecia que ela era a verdadeira neta do Vovô, e não Ji Hoo. Ela conheceu Yoon Suk Young sem saber que se tratava do avô de seu namorado. Naquela época, eles não se falavam há mais de quinze anos, então ela deu tudo de si para consertar a relação avô-neto, e conseguiu, o que fez com que Ji Hoo se tornasse ainda mais próximo dela. Foi ajudando Vovô na clínica que ela viu a coisa mais incrível do mundo: um nascimento. Aquilo dividiu seu coração: continuar treinando pesado para, talvez, chegar às olimpíadas ou dar tudo de si estudando para se tornar uma médica. Essa foi a escolha mais difícil que ela já fez na vida. E Ji Hoo não estava lá para ajudá-la.

Tudo isso não era só culpa dele, porque ela sabia que, não importa o que ela pedisse, ele faria. Mas como pedir algo que o faria infeliz? Se os seus olhos brilhavam quando contava os avanços da pesquisa, como ela poderia pedir que ele ficasse com ela? Ele não sabia que ela não queria que ele fosse? Era realmente necessário pedir que ele, pelo menos, viesse com mais frequência ou ligasse mais vezes? Será que ele ainda amava ou essa pesquisa idiota era o que mais importava em sua vida agora? Era esse tipo de perguntas que a estavam cansando. Mas dessa vez ela iria pôr essas questões de lado, pois certamente Ji Hoo provaria seus sentimentos nessa viagem. Com esse pensamento, ela adormeceu.

* * *

—É claro que não, Ga Eul, isso é quase ridículo!

—Yah! Como você ousa chamar o melhor _dorama_ de sempre de ridículo, sua sem coração?

—Não tem o menor sentido! Eles nem sequer se parecem, é impossível cometer esse tipo de engano!

—Não é "sem sentido", era o destino! Eles foram feitos um para outro!

—Ga Eul, você não acha que se eles fossem "destinados", ele não teria a conhecido antes da noiva?

—Ji Hoo Sunbae te conheceu enquanto namorava Seo Hyun Unni. Isso quer dizer vocês não são destinados então?

—Sim, não somos. —Ga Eul arregalou os olhos com a surpresa—Eu não acredito em destino. –Jan Di respondeu simplesmente.

—Ahh, você! Eu vou te provar que destino existe! Eu não sei como, mas eu vou!

—Vou esperar sentada. –Jan Di disse com um riso sarcástico nos lábios.

Era fim de tarde de sexta-feira. Woo Bin, Yi Jung, Ga Eul estavam esperando por Jun Pyo para decolar. Ele estava mais de 20 minutos atrasado, o que era bem incomum quando se tratava de assuntos do F4. Os garotos estavam começando a se preocupar, enquanto as meninas sequer haviam se dado conta do atraso, de tão perdidas em sua própria conversa. Eles escutaram um grito estridente, e olharam por instinto, pois já sabiam bem de quem se tratava.

—Amigooooos!

—Ei, Macaca! Eles são os **meus** amigos, não os seus. Exceto a lavadeira alí, essa é toda sua. Vocês duas são balinha do mesmo sapo.

Ninguém conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, a habilidade de confusão de Jun Pyo ainda era chocante.

—O que vocês estão olhando? Vamos logo, já estamos atrasados!

O grupo fez seu caminho ao jatinho privado, as garotas conversando amenidades, os garotos ouvindo a explicação de Jun Pyo. Ele não queria trazer Jae Kyung nesta viagem, ou em qualquer outra, mas sua mãe o havia obrigado. Eram quase dois anos desde que ele conheceu a herdeira do grupo JK nos Estados Unidos. Desde então, a garota se apaixonou por ele, e o persegue onde quer que ele vá, com a ajuda da Madame Kang. Mas ele nunca havia gostado dela, não importa o que ela fizesse para chamar sua atenção.

Em pouco mais de duas horas o avião pousou na ilha particular em Nova Caledônia. O lugar era realmente, simples, claro, para os padrões de Jun Pyo, mas ainda assim era incrivelmente belo. O clima era quente, mas era impossível não se sentir refrescado com a brisa do mar. Os quartos do resort eram distribuídos em corredores artificiais sobre o mar, seis quartos em cada corredor, uma porta em frente à outra. Cada apartamento aparentava ser construído de palha, madeira e bambu, com alguns detalhes em aço e janelas de alumínio, harmonizando a modernidade com a natureza, flores naturais completavam a decoração. O luxo estava nos pequenos detalhes, isto é, se você pode considerar um dia inteiro de tratamento num spa exclusivo um mero mimo. Não que houvesse muita opção, já que Ga Eul e Jan Di foram literalmente arrastadas até lá por Jae Kyung, que estava ávida por uma maratona de compras com as amigas. Já era quase noitinha quando elas foram liberadas, e a caçula pode ir para o seu quarto se preparar para ir jantar com o grupo antes de irem à uma boate. Não foi difícil encontrar o "389" diante da porta, no corredor destinado ao F4 e convidadas (ou intrusa, no caso de Jae Kyung).

Jan Di entrou no quarto, estava escolhendo um entre os quinze novos vestidos que ela foi obrigada a ganhar de presente da herdeira do grupo JK, quando ela ouviu a porta do banheiro sendo aberta. Assustada, ela olhou atrás de si e encontrou... um Jun Pyo praticamente pelado, distraidamente cantando enquanto secava seu cabelo com uma toalha e uma outra enrolada em sua cintura. Ele não percebeu que Jan Di estava lá até que ela gritou:

—YAAAHH! O QUE QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Jun Pyo deu um pequeno pulo com o susto, o que fez a toalha cair deixando a garota ver... bem, tudo. Ambos gritaram.

—YAH! Sua maluca, o que raios você está fazendo no meu quarto?

—SEU? Esse aqui é o meu quarto! —Jan Di respondeu, virando se de costas enquanto Jun Pyo escondia as vergonhas.

—Você é cega ou burra? Você não viu o número da porta? Esse é o 398, o seu é 389, a OUTRA PORTA!

—Seu idiota! Esse aqui é o 389, o seu quarto é o outro! Você não está vendo minhas malas aqui?

Pela primeira vez o cacheado parou para observar o lugar. Realmente, as malas de Jan di estavam lá, mas ele não conseguiu encontrar as suas.

—Ei, onde estão minhas roupas? –Jun Pyo perguntou, com sinceridade.

—Talvez...NO SEU QUARTO?

—Ahh! Plebéia! Você roubou meu quarto!

Jan di precisou respirar fundo para controlar seu tom de voz, lembrando o que havia prometido à Ji Hoo.

—Gu Jun Pyo, vem aqui –ela foi para o lado de fora, ele a seguiu.

—Está vendo? Aqui ó, três-oito-nove, meu quarto. –Jan Di explicou calmamente enquanto apontava os números com os dedos, como quem ensina a criança a ler. Jun Pyo engoliu em seco.

—Esse aqui, em frente à minha porta, é o seu: três-nove-oito. –ela soltou um leve suspiro, e continuou, com um tom compreensivo: -Escuta, eu sei que os números são parecidos, então é fácil confundir os quartos. Então olhe melhor para onde vai, tudo bem? —disse, relutando para não ser sarcástica.

Foi uma surpresa ver Jun Pyo realmente envergonhado pelo seu erro, chegando a corar. Isso fez com que Jan di se acalmasse, entendesse o lado dele e não armasse uma confusão por causa de seu erro. _"Talvez... talvez ele não seja realmente tão ruim"._

—De qualquer forma, eu sou o dono do _resort_ , todos os quartos são meus. –Ele disse indo para o quarto certo.

" _Okay, esquece, ele definitivamente é um idi-"_

—Jan Di. —Jun Pyo chamou num tom sério, mas não olhou em sua direção. —Eu... desculpa.

Isso foi inesperado, pegando Jan Di totalmente desprevenida.

" _Ele é maluco. Sério..."_. Lembrando da cena anterior, ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando tirar as imagens da memória, e reclamou baixinho _"Eu não acredito que a primeira vez que vejo um homem vivo pelado, foi o Jun Pyo!"._

A turbulência do incidente manteve a mente de Jan Di ocupada durante o resto da noite. Mas no caminho da boate, Jan Di percebeu que faltavam poucas horas para a chegada de Ji Hoo. Provavelmente _isso_ não iria acontecer naquela noite, pois ele estaria cansado da viagem, mas uma vez que ele chegasse, poderia ser a qualquer momento. Isso instantaneamente a deixou nervosa por antecipação, e Jun Pyo notou sua ansiedade. Ele sabia o motivo, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Ele estava ocupado tentando entender porque seu coração doía tanto. Ele estava ocupado fingindo que não sabia o porquê. Ele não devia ter deixado esse sentimento ir tão longe, mas ele não conseguiu evitar. Jun Pyo pensou que a havia superado, mas olhando para ela agora, sofrendo dessa maneira por saber dos planos de Ji Hoo... Ele tinha certeza que seus sentimentos por ela ainda eram tão intensos como antes. Quando eles chegaram no clube, ele se dirigiu direto ao bar —Jun Pyo precisava de todo o álcool que pudesse conseguir. Woo Bin avistou uma loira, e foi à caça. Yi Jung e Ga Eul foram juntos para a pista de dança, deixando ambas as herdeiras —do grupo JK e Jan-Di Lavanderia— conversando e bebendo em uma das mesas.

—Unni, você não acha que está bebendo demais hoje?

—Jan Di, eu não vou poder beber por um bom tempo. Me deixa essa noite, tá?

Jan Di franziu o cenho. Em dois anos de amizade, ela conseguia perceber quando Jae Kyung estava tramando alguma coisa. E ela tinha certeza que esse era o caso agora.

—Unnie, o que... o que você está planejando agora?

—Eu vou engravidar nesse fim de semana.

—Você vai o que? De quem?

—Gu Jun Pyo, é claro!

—Mas... como? —Jae Kyung não pode acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

—Sério, Jan Di? De todas as pessoas, você que estuda obstetrícia é quem mais deveria saber como os bebês são feitos.

Usando todas as suas forças para não ficar vermelha, Jan Di continuou:

—Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Unni, ele não te suporta. Às vezes parece que ele te odeia tanto quanto a mim, ou até mais. Se ele mal consegue ficar com você, como é que vocês vão... fazer um bebê?

—Eu tenho as minhas formas de, digamos, convencê-lo. Não se preocupe, eu pensei em tudo!

—Inclusive no bebê?

—Como assim, o que tem o bebê?

—É ele que vai ser o pobre infeliz em ter Jun Pyo como pai! E você também não é lá o tipo maternal, você vai aguentar ficar anos sem balada cuidando da criança?

—Eu acredito em aprendizado prático, a responsabilidade vai vir com o tempo.

" _Duvido muito!"_

—É só que...Unnie, tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Usar um filho para agarrar um homem... isso não é justo, e nem saudável para você também!

—Eu sabia, lá vem você com os sermões de ética.

—Só pensa nisso. A gestação não é um período fácil, nessa hora, mais do que estar com alguém que você ame, você precisa de alguém que ame você. Você vai precisar de muito carinho e apoio, e eu não consigo imaginar Jun Pyo nesse papel.

Jae Kyung achou melhor virar o assunto, e atacou:

—Você consegue imaginar Ji Hoo nesse papel?

—Aish!Eu...

—Você consegue? Ele não está com você nos seus dias normais, vai estar nos dias difíceis?

Isso atingiu Jan Di em cheio, pois ela não tinha certeza. Era fácil pra ela se imaginar como mãe, mas nunca conseguiu ver Ji Hoo como um pai. Pensando nisso agora, uma cena se formou em sua mente: Ela cansada, um pequeno bebê chorando forte em seus braços. Perto deles, Ji Hoo no sofá, com um livro nas mãos e fones nos ouvidos, esperando que ela pedisse sua ajuda. Mas na verdade ela não precisava ir tão longe no futuro, porque ele fazia isso agora. A pergunta de sua amiga tocou na ferida, mas ela nunca ia mostrar suas dúvidas.

—É claro que sim! Meu Ji Hoo é leal e confiável, eu tenho certeza que ele poderia deixar tudo para trás se eu realmente precisasse de seu apoio.

—Claro! Se você pedisse. –Dessa vez Jae Kyung não teve intenções, mas deu um soco na ferida da mais nova. Mudou de assunto outra vez.

—Então, você e Ji Hoo deveriam chutar à gol... Quem sabe assim ele não fica na Coréia de vez?

—O que?

—Você sabe. Assim o meu filho com o Jun Pyo não cresce sozinho. Vai ser tipo um "F2"

" _Jura? Todo mundo sabe o que vai acontecer?"_

—Unnie, nós não somos sequer casados ainda, sem chance!

—Casa depois, ué! –Jae Kyung definitivamente era o oposto de Jan Di: multimilionária, irresponsável e extremamente liberal.

—Não, Unnie, não. Eu quero ser mãe, mas tudo na vida tem sua ordem: primeiro eu tenho que terminar os estudos, consolidar a minha carreira, me casar e aí sim pensar em ter filhos.

—Mas e se...

—Nada vai acontecer. Ji Hoo é cuidadoso e responsável, não vai esquecer a proteção. E além do mais, eu não estou no meu período fértil, não tem a menor chance de eu embarcar na sua loucura.

—Acidentes acontecem...

—Acidente é escorregar e cair em cima. –Jan Di se exaltou um pouco com a breve discussão, ainda não acreditando como Jae Kyung podia ser tão irresponsável ao ponto de propositalmente trazer um bebê ao mundo sem a menor estrutura familiar e emocional para criá-lo. Sem pensar direito, bebeu o conteúdo de seu copo de uma só vez.

—Yahh! Esse é o meu!

Jan Di arregalou os olhos: O drink de sua amiga tinha pelo menos três vezes mais álcool que o seu, e ela já estava um pouco alterada pela bebida antes de trocar os copos. Não demorou muito até que se sentisse zonza, um zumbido no ouvido e a visão completamente turva. Jae Kyung achou melhor levá-la de volta ao resort, mas antes de sair pagou a conta pelas duas e acertou os últimos detalhes de seu plano infalível.

Guiada até seu quarto pela amiga, Jan Di tomou um banho frio, para aliviar os efeitos do álcool em seu corpo. Isso clareou sua mente, mas sua visão ainda estava tão embaçada que ela ainda não conseguia distinguir um hipopótamo de um rinoceronte. Ela não demorou muito para cair no sono quando deitou em sua cama.

* * *

Jun Pyo já havia perdido as contas de quantos copos já tinha bebido. Ele nunca detestou tanto sua alta tolerância à álcool, pois tudo o que ele queria era esquecer o que aconteceria em frente ao seu quarto hoje. Isso não passou despercebido à Yi Jung. Ele se senta ao lado do amigo e tenta puxar assunto.

—Ei! Jun pyo! Porque você não vem se sentar com a gente?

—Yah! Me deixem em paz! Eu quero ficar sozinho!

Jun pyo tomou mais um gole de sua bebida.

Yi jung o encarou,sério.

—Eu sei o que você está passando, Jun Pyo, mas agora é tarde. Eu te disse pra lutar por ela desde o início, mas você foi teimoso e agora vocês dois estão sofrendo.

Yi Jung e Woo Bin não levaram muito tempo para perceber que Jun Pyo se apaixonou por Jan Di, amor ao primeiro chute. Ela foi a primeira pessoa a enfrentá-lo, e estranhamente, isso tocou o seu coração. Mas como ele não sabia como expressar seus sentimentos, a menina jamais imaginou que ele pudesse estar de fato gostando dela, e que esse era o motivo de ele fazer essas coisas irritantes.

Ele, O Grande Gu Jun Pyo estava apaixonado —E o pior: estava amando isso. Nada nem nem ninguém podia tirar o sorriso de seu rosto naquela manhã, enquanto ele caçava sua Jan Di pelos corredores. Depois do ataque provocado pelos ciúmes de Oh Min Ji, Jun Pyo decidiu tornar Jan Di oficialmente sua namorada (quisesse ela ou não). Essa era a sua forma de pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido, de demonstrar a seriedade de seus sentimentos e de protegê-la dos demais alunos: ele ia acabar matando alguém se tocassem nela de novo. Mas ele quase acabou se matando com a cena que viu quando a encontrou: Ji Hoo a beijava, numa das varandas escondidas do prédio antigo. Seu amigo havia voltado da França depois de descobrir sobre o noivado de Seo Hyun, e estava usando Jan Di para curar suas feridas

Desde esse dia, Jun pyo vem fazendo de tudo para perturbar a vida dela, fazendo com que ela o odiasse, talvez assim ele a isso não estava continuava pensando nela a cada dia mais.

—Do que você está falando, cara? Eu já a superei há anos!

—Claro… Então por que essa cara azeda?

—Bom...Hmm… já sei! É porque a macaca está aqui!

—Você sabe que é um péssimo mentiroso, não é?

—Yah, você não tem uma namorada? Por que não vai encher a paciência dela? Eu estou caindo fora!

Quando Jun Pyo saiu do clube, um garçom o seguiu.

—Senhor! Senhor! Senhor Gu Jun Pyo!

—O que é?

—Isso é um presente do dono do clube. Nós triplicamos de tamanho depois que a sua família construiu o novo resort aqui, e investiu na região. Isso é um agradecimento, senhor.

Jun Pyo aceitou a garrafa sem pensar duas vezes. Não era incomum receber presentes de estabelecimentos que receberam investimentos do ShinHwa, mas era a primeira vez que ganhava uma bebida local.

Quando ele finalmente voltou ao resort, preferiu ficar um pouco mais olhando o vai e vem das ondas do mar. Ele ainda estava consciente e não conseguia parar de pensar em Jan Di. Ele imaginava seu sorriso, o quão fofa ela ficava quando brava, como ela ficou calma no incidente de hoje… Nossa, ela estava linda nessa noite, com um vestido branco curto, o cabelo solto batendo nos ombros… Os pensamentos que ele tem evitado por anos, agora estavam vindo livremente. Nessa noite, por essa última noite, ele se permitiria pensar nisso. O quanto ela era linda aos seus olhos, o quanto ele queria estar com ela o tempo todo, o quanto ele queria beijá-la, mandar para o voo de Ji Hoo agora mesmo e nunca mais deixar que ele chegasse perto de sua Jan Di outra vez. Nunca, nem sobre seu cadáver, permitir que ele fizesse o que ele estava planejando fazer naquele fim de semana. Mas… Jun Pyo não podia, porque Jan Di não era dele. Nunca foi. E nunca poderia ser.

Jun Pyo resolveu tentar mais uma vez lavar seus pensamentos com álcool. Antes que Jan Di voltasse a brincar em sua cabeça, ele bebeu quase metade do conteúdo da garrafa. Pobre Jun Pyo, não poderia ter feito coisa pior. Ele bebeu mais alguns goles, antes que todo o seu corpo começasse a tremer. Um arrepio desceu por sua espinha, enquanto ele sentia um desejo incontrolável, o coração disparado em seu peito, o sangue fervendo em suas veias. Ele achou melhor ir para o seu quarto, enquanto ainda estava consciente.

" _398934893… provavelmente é esse"_

Ele teve certeza que estava no quarto certo quando viu Jae Kyung deitada em sua cama. Olhando de costas, ela era parecia Jan Di. Jan Di… apenas a lembrança dela acendeu ainda mais o desejo dentro dele. Sua boca secava enquanto seu cérebro a imaginava de uma forma um tanto… incomum. Isso só piorou as coisas, ele apertava a borda de uma cômoda em desespero. A situação estava insustentável.

Ele sabia que Jae Kyung jamais iria discordar, mas ele não conseguiria simplesmente aliviar suas necessidades nela. Mas ele definitivamente estava enlouquecendo! Apesar de sua razão gritar para não fazer isso, seu corpo e seu coração imploravam o contrário. Ele abriu mão de seus preceitos e cedeu. Ele subiu na cama, para fazer sexo com a maluca da Jae Kyung. Mas ele fechou os olhos, para enganar sua mente e coração de que estava fazendo amor com sua pura Jan Di.

* * *

Jan-di não pode descansar por muito tempo, pois logo ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo. Sem coragem, ela fingiu ainda estar dormindo. Quando ela sentiu os ternos beijos de Ji Hoo em seus ombros, os seus braços quentes a abraçando, ela pode sentir o seu coração batendo mais rápido e forte do que ela jamais lembrava de ter sentido. Isso era estranho, pois seu namorado sempre trazia calma e paz ao seu coração, mas é claro que essa situação deveria ser uma exceção. Ele a virou, e beijou sua boca apaixonadamente, então todos as suas dúvidas e medos foram embora: ela teve certeza que ele a amava e que sentia falta dela. Ela sabia que queria ser totalmente dele, e entre beijos apaixonados, eles se tornaram um naquela noite.


	2. Fated To Love You

Olá, amiguinhos galácticos! -Debbie diz oi.

Eu digo apenas "olá, pessoas." Nós duas esperamos que vocês os leitores sejam pessoas. Se leram isso, comentem "abacaxi" pra provar que não são um robô =D

Hey, it seem we got an English reader! Hi! We're happy you enjoyed it! Are using some online translator? If you can not understand some joke or expression (We also know the mess these translators can make...), you're welcome to ask me by PM and I'll do my best to explain you! Thanks for your comment!

* * *

A luz da manhã machucou os seus olhos, mas ela não tinha a menor intenção de acordar tão cedo. Ela não pode evitar sorrir quando escutou a voz de seu namorado.

—J...Jan Di. —Ji Hoo quase sussurrou num tom grave.

—Shh, me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho. —Tecnicamente, ela ainda estava dormindo.

—Geum Jan Di. —Ele disse, usando o mesmo tom que antes.

—Yahhh,tem gente tentando dormir aqui! —Um homem gritou, sonolento, se virando para ver quem estava perturbando seu sono tão cedo.

—Gu Jun Pyo! — Ji Hoo gritou exasperado.

Jan Di ainda estava adormecida, mas o grito repentino (e, pra ela, sem sentido) de seu namorado a despertou. Ela se sentou na cama, um mão segurando o cobertor em seu seio, a outra coçando os olhos, na tentativa de abri-los em meio a claridade.

—Sunbae, o que houve? O que tem o jun…ué, malas?

Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, Jan Di encontrou Ji Hoo parado na porta, ainda com as malas nas mãos. Antes que sua mente conseguisse trabalhar em uma possível explicação para isso, ela sentiu um movimento ao seu lado na cama. Ela olhou nessa direção, e encontrou os olhos de Jun Pyo, arregalados. Naquele momento, esqueceram completamente que Ji Hoo estava esperando por uma explicação. Eles se olharam por alguns instantes antes de entender o que havia acontecido: os dois estavam nus, sob o mesmo cobertor, sobre a mesma cama. Ambos lembravam com todos os detalhes a noite anterior, mas não faziam ideia de que havia sido compartilhada um com o outro. Jun Pyo e Jan Di fizeram sexo juntos.

Ambos gritaram, corações acelerados. Jan Di se levantou enquanto puxava a coberta para se cobrir. Jun Pyo se levantou também, pegando um travesseiro para cobrir as próprias partes.

—YAH! VOCÊ NÃO É A MACACA!

—SEU IMBECIL! ESSE NÃO É O SEU QUARTO! —Jan Di gritou, já chorando. Ela gritou outra vez em desespero, antes de se virar de costas, pois não podia encarar Ji Hoo depois de ter cometido _esse_ tipo de erro.

Jun Pyo perdeu o balanço e o folêgo. Ele piscou, ainda não acreditando no seu próprio engano. Ele estava tão envolvido em fingir estar fazendo amor com Jan Di, que ele não percebeu que ele estava realmente fazendo amor com ela. Ele se sentou pesadamente na cama, e balançou a cabeça como se isso fizesse sair da sua mente alguma idéia do que dizer.

—Ji Hoo… Eu.. Eu…

—Gu Jun pyo,porque você está aqui?

Jae Kyung havia entrado no quarto, assim como Ga Eul, Yi Jung e Woo Bin. Mas esses não conseguiam dizer uma palavra...o cenário do quarto era auto-explicativo.

—É uma boa pergunta, Macaca. Isso é exatamente o que eu estou tentando entender!-Jun pyo disse exasperado.

—Nós ouvimos os gritos e…—Jae Kyung finalmente notou a presença de Ji Hoo. Ela olhou em volta, a cama bagunçada, roupas pelo chão, Jan Di soluçando enrolada num cobertor—E.. espera…o que aconteceu aqui? Você… você bebeu aquela garrafa?

—Olha só, tem coisas mais impor…

—Só Responde! Bebeu ou não?

—Bebi, mas… espera, como você sabe sobre isso?

—OMO! Você bebeu a garrafa e entrou no quarto errado? —Jae Kyung arregalou os olhos.

" _Por que ela insiste tanto nessa maldita garrafa?"_ Jan Di pensou, antes de ter um flashback:

" _Eu tenho as minhas formas de, digamos, convencê-lo. Não se preocupe, eu pensei em tudo!"_

—Ha Jae Kyung, o que você fez?

Jan Di tinha certeza absoluta que parte dessa confusão tinha sido culpa de sua amiga. Ji hoo ainda estava quieto, entendendo cada vez menos, mas ele estava certo que Jun Pyo não havia feito isso de propósito.

—E...Eu… Eu só…

—Você pôs drogas naquilo? VOCÊ ME MANDOU AQUELA PORCARIA?

—Jun, eu… foi por amor, eu… queria te dar um bebê...

—UM BEBÊ? PRA QUE RAIOS EU QUERO UM BEBÊ?—Jun Pyo se levantou, caminhando com o dedo em riste em direção a Jae Kyung— A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE EU QUERO NESSA VIDA É UM FILHO SE…

—Hey, Man. —Woo Bin chamou Jun Pyo,antes que ele terminasse a sentença, apontando para as partes baixas do rapaz Subitamente, ele lembrou porque ele estava sentindo o vento atrás, e se sentou novamente na cama.

—Mas como você tinha certeza que engravidaria em uma noite?—Ga Eul se manifestou pela primeira vez, genuinamente curiosa.

—Eu...eu tomei remédios para garantir que estaria ovulando hoje. E naquela bebida tinha uma espécie de droga excitante. Eu dei dinheiro ao garçom para que te entregasse isso. Quando você me visse, você não conseguiria resistir e me rejeitar como sempre faz. Mas você demorou muito, eu acabei dormindo. Eu acho...Um dos efeitos colaterais da droga são tontura, delírio e visão embaçada, eu acho que esse deve ser o motivo de você ter entrado no quarto errado…

Todos estavam em absoluto estado de choque.

Jae kyung prosseguiu,entre lágrimas vacilantes:

—Jan Di tomou meu drink por engano, então ela também estava um pouco bêbada. Ainda por cima, a noite aqui é realmente escura, ela jamais conseguiria ver a diferença, ela presumiu que fosse Ji Hoo. Toda essa confusão é… é minha culpa.E...Eu...Eu... sinto muito.

Após a explicação de Jae Kyung, os soluços de Jan Di eram os únicos sons que ousavam quebrar a tensão do ambiente.

—Bem, eu acho que não fui específico o suficiente quando eu disse que vocês deviam se conhecer melhor.— Ji hoo tentou aliviar o clima com uma piada, mas isso só fez Jan Di chorar ainda mais.

—Sunbae, eu não…

—Shhh, está tudo bem.—Ji Hoo confortou sua namorada, enquanto a acolhia em seus braços.— Eu sei que você não fez isso de propósito. Você também, Jun Pyo. Vocês são as vítimas, pra falar a verdade. Eu não vou culpar vocês por nada, então perdoem a si mesmos. De agora em diante, vamos fingir que nada aconteceu.

—Ji Hoo, me desculpa. Eu realmente sinto muito, eu não sei como isso fo…

—Pelo quê você está se desculpando, Jun Pyo? Não aconteceu nada. —Ji Hoo se virou para o grupo atrás dele— Acho vocês deviam ir agora,ainda está cedo e vocês ainda estão de pijamas. A gente se vê no almoço.

Quando os outros se foram, Ji Hoo levou Jan Di para o banheiro, para que Jun Pyo pudesse se vestir. Jan Di não havia parado de chorar desde que percebeu seu engano.

—Jan Di, por favor, para de chorar. Eu estou ficando realmente preocupado.

—Eu não consigo. Eu… eu sinto muito!

—Eu sei, querida, eu sei. Mas pensar nisso só vai te fazer ficar pior. Eu sei que é difícil,mas você devia tentar esquecer isso. Tome um banho, você vai se sentir melhor. Leve o tempo que precisar.—Ele a deu um beijo na testa, e saiu.

Depois de alguns instantes, Jan di finalmente deixou a coberta para se banhar. No caminho do box, ela viu seu corpo num espelho. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, seus lábios inchados e vermelhos, seus olhos ainda mais escuros que o normal, sua pele brilhava. Haviam círculos vermelhos e arroxeados por todo o seu corpo —chupões. Ela notou uma mancha vermelha na parte interior de sua coxa, e ela soube imediatamente que era seu sangue. Seu hímem havia sido rompido, e não por Ji Hoo. Nada do mundo poderia reparar isso. "Virgindade está na cabeça, e não no corpo". Esse foi o seu lema durante muitos anos. Apesar de Ji Hoo ter dito para ela esquecer o que aconteceu, isso era impossível. O que eles tinham feito estava cravado em sua mente, cada beijo e toque cheios de paixão gravados em sua memória. A água fria que caía em seu corpo jamais conseguiria levar essas lembranças, mas pelo menos acalmou as lágrimas. Ela desligou o chuveiro, se secou e pôs um robe. Quando saiu do banheiro, Ji hoo a pegou no colo e a deitou na cama.

—Sunbae, me desculpa.

—Shh, está tudo bem. Durma agora, eu te acordo na hora do almoço.

—Eu não estou com sono. —Ela disse enquanto bocejava. Jan Di realmente não havia dormido muito essa noite.

Ji hoo sorriu.

—Você é uma péssima mentirosa. Feche os olhos e durma, eu estarei aqui ao seu lado quando acordar.

—Mas…

—Cala a boca. Eu senti sua falta.

Para a sua surpresa, ele a beijou profundamente. Ji Hoo também não entendia a si mesmo, mas ver Jan Di fora totalmente fora de ordem, deixando claro os feitos de seu melhor amigo, não apagou seu desejo,mas o acendeu ainda mais. Se Jan Di concordasse, seus planos para o fim de semana ainda estavam de pé. Ele a beijou mais profundo, descendo os beijos pelo seu queixo e pescoço, suas mãos lentamente caminhando para desatar a faixa do robe que a mantinha coberta. Mas antes que ele alcançasse o nó, seu telefone tocou.

—Perdão, Jan di, eu preciso atender.

—Sem problemas.

Jan Di suspirou, aliviada. Não é que ela não queria fazer isso com o homem certo, mas toda essa situação havia tirado suas forças —físicas e mentais. Ela respirou fundo, tentando se reencontrar enquanto esperava. E esperou por 5 minutos. Que se tornaram 10, então 20 e então se perderam em um sono profundo.

~x~

Quando Jan Di acordou, encontrou o quarto vazio. _"Ele deve ter ido almoçar",_ ela pensou. Procurando por um relógio, viu que já eram mais de três da tarde. Ela havia dormido por mais de sete horas. Era natural que Ji Hoo tivesse saído um pouco. Isso a dava mais tempo para pôr seus pensamentos em ordem. Ela foi até a varanda, e se sentou no primeiro degrau da escada que dava para o mar. Ainda desolada, perdida em seus pensamentos, enquanto observava as ondas e a paisagem, ela não pode evitar se assustar ao ouvir uma voz muito familiar.

—Jan Di, finalmente você acordou! —Ele disse, preocupado.

—Jun Pyo! Eu não acredito que você entrou de novo no meu quar…

—Não, não. Ji Hoo me pediu pra dar uma olhada em você. Você estava chorando até dormindo.

Jan Di enrugou a testa, perguntando com o olhar como ele sabia disso.

—Eu estive aqui desde que Ji Hoo partiu, só saí por alguns instantes para te pedir alguma coisa pra comer e…

—Ji Hoo… partiu?

—Yah, como você sabe?

—Você acabou de dizer.

" _Nossa, Jun Pyo! Quantas mancadas você consegue dar em um dia, hein?"_ Ele pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto tentava arranjar um jeito de alegrar Jan Di. Ele estava com medo de que ela entrasse em depressão ou algo assim, a aura negra de tristeza em volta dela era assustadora.

—Pra onde ele foi?

Jun Pyo não queria ver, mas os seus olhos o enganaram, espiando o rosto de Jan Di se entristecer ainda mais ao saber que Ji Hoo havia voltado para a Rússia.

—Ele recebeu uma ligação enquanto você dormia. Parece que um paciente teve uma crise ou algo assim. Ele saiu antes do meio dia.

" _...Ele não está com você nos seus dias normais, vai estar nos dias difíceis?"_

" _...Meu Ji Hoo é leal e confiável, eu tenho certeza que ele poderia deixar tudo para trás se eu realmente precisasse de seu apoio."_

Jan Di suspirou pesadamente quando essa lembrança veio a sua mente. Ela engoliu o bolo amargo que se formava em sua boca, tentando segurar as lágrimas que se preparavam para cair. Jun Pyo percebeu isso, mas confundiu o motivo.

—Ele não foi embora por causa _daquilo_ , ele realmente precisava ir. Ele me disse que nem ficou chateado por causa _daquilo._

—Eu sei, Jun Pyo. Eu sei.

" _Que tipo de namorado não fica chateado quando a sua garota dorme com outro cara?"_ Ela pensou. Jun Pyo pode praticamente ler os seus pensamentos, e tentou consertar:

—Não é que ele não liga, mas ele sabe que foi sem querer.

—Eu sei, eu sei. Eu só estou cansada. Mentalmente cansada,quer dizer. —Okay, isso foi um tanto constrangedor —E Jae Kyung Unnie?

—Bem… Ela ficou com vergonha, então achou melhor voltar para a Coréia mais cedo. Ela foi no avião junto com Ji Hoo.

Isso não era exatamente o que havia acontecido.

"Depois de toda confusão, quando Jun pyo entrou no quarto, viu Jae Kyung sentada sobre a cama,chorando. Mas não conseguiu sentir pena com a cena. Por sua causa ele havia traído o seu melhor amigo e ferido a garota que —sua mente o obrigou a admitir— ele ainda gosta.

—Jun pyo…—ela começou

Ele fechou a porta

—Yah, Cale a boca,Macaca. Eu que vou falar agora.—Ele respirou fundo—Você tem uma hora pra arrumar suas malas e ir embora! Antes que eu chame os seguranças pra te tirarem à força daqui!

—Jun Pyo!—ela disse entre soluços—E...espera...eu...juro...eu...não queria…

—YAHHH! EU NÃO AGUENTO ESCUTAR SUA VOZ! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ É IMPERDOÁVEL, HA JAE KYUNG!

Ela se ajoelhou ao seus pés:

—Por favor...Jun...amor...eu te imploro...me perdoa

—Eu espero nunca mais te ver na minha vida! Você causou um problema desnecessário! Quero te ver fora daqui antes do almoço!

Ele saiu, batendo a Jae kyung sozinha com seu arrependimento.

Jun Pyo saiu como um foguete, procurando a primeira coisa chutável para destruir. Apesar de também ter sido uma vítima dos acontecimentos, ele não podia evitar se sentir culpado: Jun Pyo havia falhado em não pensar nela, em não desejá-la. Mesmo que ele não tivesse aberto a porta errada, em sua mente ele já tinha traído Ji Hoo. E ele sentia que estava o traindo com esse pensamento: o seu maior medo nessa confusão toda, é que Jan Di o evitasse de agora em diante. Ele não se importava se eles praticamente só se falassem brigando, ele se sentia confortável com isso. Mas ele sabia que Jan Di poderia se afastar dele, constrangida pelo que havia acontecido à noite. Isso ele definitivamente não podia aguentar. Ele quase teve um infarto quando ouviu Ji Hoo o chamando. E não podia acreditar no que ouvia:

—Jun Pyo, eu preciso que você me faça um favor…"

Alguém bateu à porta, tirando Jun Pyo de seus pensamentos. Jan Di mandou entrar. Eram as camareiras. A mais jovem trazia um travessa com frutas e petiscos, a outra, uma senhorinha muito fofa, carregava lençóis e cobertores limpos. Elas se curvaram, e a jovem veio servir o lanche aos dois enquanto a anciã arrumava a cama.

—Boa Tarde. Devo servir à mesa ou os senhores comerão na escada?

—Na esc…

—Não, obrigada, eu não estou com fome.

—Como assim? Você não comeu nada hoje!

—Eu não quero comer nada. Estou bem.

—Eu não estou te pedindo para comer. Você vai comer _ **agora**_.

—Gu Jun Pyo, eu não estou com fome. Eu não vou comer.

—Yah! Você quer morrer?

—Terminamos. —A anciã disse, então sorriu ternamente antes de adicionar: —Parabéns, senhor e senhora. Eu tenho certeza que vocês formarão uma bela família. Vocês foram destinados a amar um ao outro. — Ela se curvou e saiu do quarto, seguida pela mais nova que rapidamente deixou a bandeja de frutas entre os dois, que ainda estavam sem reação.

—O que…do ela está falando?

Jan Di desviou o olhar, enquanto seu rosto queimava de vergonha.

—O… o lençol estava manchado de sangue. Ela deve ter pensado que estamos em lua de mel ou alguma coisa assim.

—SANGUE? VOCÊ SE MACHUCOU? Onde? Cadê? Vou chamar um médico!

Jan Di queria chorar de tanta vergonha. Ela preferia morrer a explicar anatomia feminina à Jun Pyo, embora houvesse percebido que ele estava se sentindo preocupado.

—Não...não é isso é que… é por causa do…

O cérebro de Jun Pyo resolveu dar uma trégua. Ele subitamente lembrou do motivo. Basicamente, ele era o motivo. Ele até pensou em pedir desculpas, mas isso só ia deixar a situação ainda mais constrangedora.

—Ahhh sim, sim. —Jun Pyo pegou um pedaço de manga para ocupar sua boca antes que ele dissesse mais alguma besteira.

—Yah! Isso é meu! —Ralhou Jan Di, puxando a travessa para si, enchendo a boca com os petiscos e frutas.

" _Era fácil assim?"_ Jun Pyo pensou. Sem brigas ou grandes estratégias de convencimento, Jan Di estava comendo tudo!

—Ei, Plebéia. Eu pedi que servissem seu jantar aqui, então você não precisa sair se não quiser.

—Valeu...nossa, isso é bom.—Ela estava devorando a comida.

—Por nada. Mas se você não aparecer para o café da manhã, eu vou vir aqui e te arrastar pelos cabelos, entendeu? Eu não vou deixar você perder a vida trancada nesse quarto por causa daquele acidente.

—Sim, senhor! —Jan Di brincou, dando uma risadinha.

Isso foi o suficiente para Jun Pyo. Se ela estivesse rindo, ele estaria bem. Sem dizer mais, ele concordou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Fechando a porta atrás de si, pode deixar o suspiro de alívio e o grande sorriso que estava segurando: eles ainda brigavam como sempre.

—Sunbae, Madame Kauana acabou de sair daí?

—Hein?

—Madame Kauana, a camareira velhinha, acabou de sair do quarto da Jan Di?

—-Sim...Por que está procurando por ela, Ga Eul?

—É que ela é uma nativa vidente! Ela disse alguma coisa à vocês?

—Não, nada importante. Eu acho...

—Ah sim… Como está Jan Di?

—Eu… eu acho que a falta de Ji Hoo a deixou mais triste do que o que aconteceu, mas ela vai ficar bem.

—Vai sim. Eu vou falar com ela agora.

Ga Eul entrou no quarto, e encontrou sua amiga comendo, parecendo estar bem melhor que antes. Ela sabia que isso era meio errado, mas ela não podia perder a chance de provocar sua amiga sobre essa situação. Talvez rir disso a fizesse sentir melhor.

—Jan Di, isso foi ridículo.—Ga Eul disse, fingindo um tom sério.

—Ga Eul, eu não fiz de propósito! Foi por engano!—Jan Di se explicou, desesperada.

— "Não tem o menor sentido! Eles nem sequer se parecem, é impossível cometer esse tipo de engano!" —Ga Eul imitou a fala anterior de Jan Di, que estava de queixo caído enquanto sua amiga caía na gargalhada.

—Desculpa, mas eu tinha que te lembrar disso! Você não pode dizer que o meu drama é ridículo agora!

—Chu Ga Eul, eu jamais poderia imaginar que você fosse capaz de um golpe tão baixo. —Jan Di disse fingindo decepção, mas ela também havia achado engraçada a coincidência.

—Yah! Falando sério... você está bem?

—Eu estou tão bem quanto poderia estar nessa situação. Sério, eu não acredito que eu não notei a diferença.

—Então… Quer dizer que Jun Pyo foi tão gentil quanto seria Ji Hoo sunbae?

—Bem...Sim. É estranho dizer isso, pra falar a verdade, mas ele realmente foi doce e gentil. Eu jamais teria desconfiado que não era Ji Hoo se… Bem, se eu não tivesse descoberto que foi o Jun Pyo. Ga Eul… você consegue imaginar o quão horrível é ter feito _aquilo_ com o Jun Pyo?

—Se fosse tão horrível assim, você não teria percebido seu erro só de manhã… —Ga Eul disse, com 50 tons de malícia.

—Yah!

—Okay, okay, brincadeirinha. Mas pense nisso…

—Não, eu passo. Você está vendo muitos dramas, Ga Eul, vai acabar ficando doida. Quer dizer, mais doida…

—Yah!

As duas riram bastante naquela tarde. Como Ga El imaginou, rir de si mesma fez Jan Di se sentir melhor. E ela era única com pessoa com que ela conseguiria falar abertamente sobre os eventos da noite anterior, e até fazer piada disso. Jan Di sabia que isso seria impossível esquecer, mas pelo menos ficaria para trás, como um passado distante que em nada havia acrescentado à sua vida. Daqui a alguns anos, todos ririam disso juntos. Isso era o que ela esperava.


	3. Haru Haru

Hello, people!

First of all, We want to thank you guys for your reviews. You don't have any idea the much that your comments mean to us. Debbie asked me to pass you her message: "Your comments gave me the strength to keep writing". And this is the first chapter that was mostly written by her.

And JHsgf82, I'm afraid we might disappoint you, but we're totally MinSuners kkkk. Actually, Ji Hoo has a strong influence on the story, but himself doesn't have many lines at it at all.

I think I said all that I need. And, again, if you can't understand something, we'll be glad to help! Good Reading!

* * *

O despertador tocou estridente marcando 04:30h da manhã. Jan di, ainda sonolenta, apalpou a mesa tentando achá-lo e fazer com que ele desligasse.

—Aish! Só mais alguns minutinhos! —Resmungou sem sucesso.

Vencida pelo barulho irritante,ela se levantou rapidamente, mas logo precisou se sentar devido a uma tontura repentina.

" _Aigoo, eu devo estar com muita fome."_ .

Recuperada, se arrumou correndo e foi para primeira atividade do dia.

Enquanto caminhava, sua mente vagueava por momentos que ela não gostaria de relembrar.

Mesmo já tendo se passado semanas do Acidente na Nova Caledônia, aquele momento continuava gravado na mente dela. Ela havia perdido a virgindade com a pessoa errada e não conseguia se perdoar por isso. Ainda mais essa pessoa sendo Gu Jun Pyo. Ela ainda se sentia culpada e chateada, mesmo Ji hoo tendo dito que estava tudo bem. Jan Di não havia conseguido falar muito com o namorado depois do ocorrido. Ele sempre estava ocupado. E ela novamente ficava sozinha.

Sacudiu a cabeça, como se isso pudesse fazer as lembranças desaparecerem, e apertou o passo.

~x~

—Sunbae! Você está atrasada! —disse Soo Shi Jin quando viu a esbaforida Jan Di caminhando pelo corredor.

Soo Shi Jin é o hoobae de Jan Di. Ele chegou à residência há cerca de um ano. No início ela o achava bastante implicante, mas agora são amigos.

—Yah, você não tem idéia do quanto é trabalhoso chegar até aqui! —Jan di resmungava, gesticulando com as mãos.

Jan Di apenas escutava enquanto Shi-Jin listou a ela todas as atividades que eles resolveriam durante o dia. Então, sua atenção foi tomada por algo visto em cima da mesa de seu amigo: um belíssimo sanduíche de porco desfiado.

Shi-Jin percebeu o olhar faminto de Jan Di e sorriu.

—Você comeu alguma coisa hoje? Sunbae, você sabe que precisa se alimentar!

—Aish! Para sua informação, eu não estou com fome! —Ela franziu o cenho.

Não era verdade, porém ela mesmo não entendia a fome que estava sentindo. Seu estômago rosnou em resposta.

—Você quer o meu sanduíche? —Shi-Jin perguntou com um sorriso.

—Yah! Não quero!

—Quer.

—Não quero!

Ele pegou o sanduíche e colocou um pedaço em sua boca.

Sua mente entrou em colapso com aquele sabor maravilhoso. Ela automaticamente fechou os olhos e saboreou o pedaço em sua boca, o que fez Shi Jin rir alto.

—Porque eu tenho uma sunbae tão teimosa?

—Soo Shi Jin, eu disse que não queria o sanduíche!

—Tarde demais...

—Agora, vamos rápido, temos muito o que fazer. —Jan di disse enquanto terminava o sanduíche.

O trabalho como residente não era fácil. Ela era auxiliar de um doutor mais experiente e muito bem conceituado na área. Jan Di podia não ter as notas mais altas, mas o Dr. Park não pode deixar de notar a sua dedicação ao estudos e aos pacientes. Ele a escolheu como sua sucessora quando ele se aposentasse, em alguns anos, deixando para ela parte de seu prestígio e principalmente suas pacientes, que não eram poucas —o suficiente para que a sua assistente precisasse de um assistente, o Dr. Soo Shi-Jin.

—Sunbae, esse é o prontuário da senhora Gong, não da senhora Lee! É o seu terceiro erro hoje. Você está bem?

—Eu… só estou… hm… um pouco cansada. Qual é a próxima consulta?

—Senhora Oh Ji An, primeira consulta, em 15 minutos.

—Dá tempo eu tirar um cochilo na maca! Já estou indo pro consultório. —Disse andando apressada.

—Sunbae! —Shi Jin precisou aumentar um pouco o tom de voz para ser ouvido na pequena distância que os separava.

—Oi?

—É para o outro lado.

Jan Di riu amarelo, e agradeceu passando ainda mais rápido por ele, mas dessa vez na direção certa.

O jovem doutor sabia que sua sunbae não era a mais concentrada das pessoas. No início ele pensava que era negligência e implicava muito com ela por isso. Mas com o passar dos meses percebeu que, pelo contrário, ela era tão atenta à pacientes que acaba se confundindo com os detalhes mais burocráticos do atendimento. Agora ele a admirava, e dava tudo de si para consertar as pequenas bagunças que Jan Di fazia de vez em quando. Mas, nas últimas semanas, era de vez em sempre. Ele havia percebido que a cabeça dela estava longe, mas ainda não eram tão íntimos ao ponto de ele se sentir totalmente confortável e lhe perguntar o porquê.

O que Shi Jin não sabia era que ela estava desconcentrada desde aquela maldita viagem. E tudo isso ficou ainda pior desde a semana anterior, quando ela começou a sentir extremamente cansada e tonta, como se ela estivesse em uma montanha russa eterna, de tanto enjôo que sentia. Jan Di sabia que estava se esforçando demais, mas o que mais poderia fazer?

Desde que viu aquele bebê nascendo, descobriu que aquilo que ela gostaria de fazer da vida: ser médica obstetra. Ajudar a gerar vida. Fazer parte daquele milagre. Mas como fazer a faculdade de medicina? E, sendo médica, como abrir mão da natação que ela também amava tanto?

Ela se viu com dois sonhos que excluíam um ao outro: se ela fosse se dedicar à natação profissional, teria que se aplicar totalmente aos treinos e competições. Quando pudesse se aposentar, seria tarde demais para estudar medicina.

Ela sabia que não era muito inteligente, e que precisaria dar tudo de si para, talvez, em dois anos, conseguir uma bolsa de estudos integral. Jan Di já estava na idade limite para se tornar nadadora profissional, ela não tinha tempo de ter a natação como segunda opção, caso não tivesse a nota necessária.

Ter que tomar essa decisão foi uma das piores momentos de sua vida. Até que uma solução surgiu: tentar uma bolsa através da equipe de natação universitária da ShinHwa, o que fez ela ter de dividir a vida entre a faculdade de medicina e os treinos para continuar com a bolsa, além de continuar ajudando o avô de Ji Hoo na clínica. E para completar, a lavanderia de seus pais começou a desandar, fazendo com que ela assumisse totalmente o gerenciamento das contas do estabelecimento. Assim que se formou na medicina geral, arranjou a vaga como residente no hospital da Universidade, emendando em seguida com a especialização em obstetrícia. Ela mal tinha tempo para comer, quanto mais para descansar…

Ela acordou do breve cochilo quando ouviu o alarme do celular. Desamassou o jaleco o quanto pode, limpou um tracinho de baba que ameaçava descer pelo canto dos lábios, e abriu a porta.

—Senhora Oh Ji An? Pode entrar por favor.

Uma jovem se levantou e a seguiu. Jan Di fez uma rápida leitura enquanto a observava: a moça devia ser mais nova que ela, no máximo a mesma idade. Os olhos estavam inchados, ela havia chorado bastante ultimamente. Nenhuma aliança nos dedos: certamente solteira. Provavelmente aquela era uma gravidez não planejada.

—Sente-se, por favor.

A moça olhava assustada para Jan Di, as mãos coladas ao corpo, ela se sentou vagarosamente e suspirou, batendo os pés freneticamente no chão.

Jan di sorriu de forma amiga para ela.

—Então, senhora Oh Ji An, aqui no prontuário diz que é sua primeira consulta, correto?

—S...sim —sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta que um sussurro, ela parecia estar em pânico.

—Você desconfia que pode estar grávida?

—S...sim —lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto

Jan Di a encarou por alguns instantes e pôs a mão no ombro da menina a consolando.

Alguns segundos depois, assumiu novamente o tom médico, perguntando:

—Quando foi sua última menstruação?

—Bom,eu.. acho que foi há ...7 semanas…—Ela cruzou as mãos com força.

—Sente mais algum sintoma?

—Algumas tonturas e enjôos matinais.

—E o seu...companheiro, ele veio hoje com você?

Jan Di receou um pouco ao fazer essa pergunta. Mas era de praxe perguntar, embora ela já imaginasse a resposta.

Ji An recomeçou a chorar.

Jan di colocou novamente a mão sobre seu ombro para tentar transmitir confiança. Ela já havia visto muitas vezes o Dr. Park fazer isso para ajudar pacientes que ainda estavam com medo.

—Meu…meu...namorado...bom, depois que eu mostrei o teste de gravidez de farmácia...que eu havia feito...ele...bom...ele...me deixou —ela falou tentando controlar as lágrimas que caiam convulsivamente.

Jan Di queria abraçá-la naquela hora. Ela sabia como ninguém como era estar sozinha em uma situação difícil.

—Se acalme senhora, tudo vai ficar bem. Vou pedir a enfermeira para tirar o seu sangue para o exame. Quando estiver com o resultado volte a minha sala.

Jan Di fez algumas ultrassonografias e atendeu mais alguns pacientes e cerca de uma hora depois, Ji An voltou com o exame nas mãos.

Jan Di olhou e já obteve a constatação na hora, embora já soubesse a resposta.

—Parabéns, senhorita Oh Ji An! A senhorita está grávida!

Sua expressão se tornou grave e ela levou a mão a barriga, lágrimas correram seu rosto.

—Não...O que eu vou fazer?

Jan Di sentiu muita pena da moça.

—Senhora,se acalme,tudo vai dar certo.

Oh Ji An agora soluçava.

—Eu não posso...não...ele...não..não...

Jan Di se levantou e ajoelhou perto de Ji An.

—Olha, primeiro se acalme. Eu compreendo a sua situação, mesmo não tendo ideia do que você está sentindo.

—Eu não posso, eu não posso…

—Mesmo assim, eu já vi muitas situações parecidas com a sua. Agora, no meio das coisas, é difícil visualizar uma saída, não é?

—Mas ainda assim… Você precisa se acalmar, para não tomar nenhuma decisão precipitada, que você vá se arrepender depois. Ainda falta muito tempo para o seu filho nascer, você vai conseguir preparar tudo com calma para a chegada dele. E, uma vez que seu bebê estiver em seus braços, nada do que você passou agora vai importar e ele vai te dar forças pra seguir em diante. —Jan Di deu a volta na mesa e se agachou ao lado de Ji An e colocou a mão em sua barriga— Ele confia em você. Confie nele também.

~x~

—Shi Jin,que horas são?

—13:00.

—Yahhhh! Estou atrasada! Diga ao Doutor que eu terminei meu turno e depois você pode ir também! Annyeong!

~x~

" _Respira,Nada,Respira,Nada! Cheguei na borda!_

 _20,72 segundos?!_

 _Aish! Preciso ser mais rápida!_ "

Era tudo em que Jan Di pensava no momento. Com a competição estadual se aproximando, ela estava mais nervosa ainda. Significava muito para ela ganhar aquela competição, significava que todo o esforço feito estava valendo a pena. Mas os tempos dela não estavam excelentes. E isso a deixava frustrada. Ela tirou o óculos de natação, se apoiou na borda e subiu.

Uma vertigem súbita a atingiu, fazendo Jan Di cambalear. Ela achou melhor se sentar na borda da piscina para descansar um pouco, e em instantes começou a pensar em Ji hoo e em sua indiferença ao _acidente_. Sim...novamente _aquele_ _acidente_ voltava em sua cabeça.

" _Ele me disse que nem ficou chateado por causa daquilo."_

Ela realmente entendia o fato de que ele compreendia que eles eram vítimas da situação. Porém, justo quando eles estavam prontos para dar um passo a mais na relação, quando ela finalmente sentia que Ji Hoo estaria com ela pra sempre… graças ao que aconteceu entre ela e Jun Pyo, os planos foram interrompidos e ele parecia não ligar.

E ela se viu novamente sozinha com todas as suas dores e dúvidas.

Ela ficou uns bons minutos pensando nisso, até que decidiu voltar a nadar e pelo menos por alguns segundos, esquecer tudo a sua volta.

~x~

Já era quase noite e estava frio, Jan di esfregava as mãos para se aquecer enquanto caminhava até o campus de medicina da Shinhwa.

O dia havia sido intenso e ela estava extremamente cansada, mas ainda estava longe de terminar. Na sala, ela assistia a aula entre cochilos. Jan Di amava a medicina e era sempre interessada nas aulas. Porém nessas últimas semanas, ela escutava como se o professor estivesse falando grego. E acabava dormindo.

—Geum Jan Di!

Ela escutou seu nome ao longe.

—Geum Jan Di!

Acordou assustada.

—Sim, professor!

—A senhorita estava dormindo na minha aula. Espero não vê-la fazendo isso novamente.

Jan Di se levantou e inclinou totalmente o corpo em um pedido de desculpas.

—Mianamnida!

—Está desculpada, senhorita. Volte a seu lugar.

Jan Di se sentou e franziu o cenho.

Ela havia tomado uma latinha de café antes de ir para faculdade, mas isso não a impedia de estar tão cansada. Ela dormia apenas 3:30 por dia, mas isso nunca a havia deixado tão cansada e enjoada. Ela sabia que devia estar desgastando demais o seu corpo e isso deveria estar deixando-na assim.

Antes que pudesse pensar mais sobre isso, o sinal tocou a aula havia acabado.

~x~

—Vovô, cheguei! —Jan Di disse ao chegar à pequena clínica. Já era bem tarde, mas ainda havia pacientes adoentados aguardando atendimento.

Jan Di entregou água e chá quente a todos os pacientes e limpou o chão pacientemente. Auxiliou uma senhora a entrar na sala do vovô, conversou com um senhorzinho e cuidou de uma pequena menininha para que a mãe pudesse se consultar. No fim a sala estava vazia e o consultório fechado. Ela entregou chá quente ao avô de Ji Hoo e sentou ao lado dele.

—O senhor...hm...o senhor tem tido notícias de Ji Hoo?

Ele a encarou sério.

—Você é a namorada dele e pergunta se eu tenho notícias? Você tem tido notícias dele?

Jan Di sorriu envergonhada. Não sabia se ele sabia do acidente na viagem. Na verdade, não sabia até onde o vovô sabia sobre todo o relacionamento deles dois.

—Bom, não temos tido muito tempo desde a viagem...

De repente, teve vontade de chorar. Sentiu falta de Ji Hoo. Sentiu falta de ter alguém a apoiando. Por que ele não estava ali com ela, quando ela mais precisava dele?

—Meu neto é um homem muito ocupado. Você o conhece. Ele daria a vida por aquela pesquisa. Tenha paciência. Ele te ama muito.

Ela sabia disso. Mas isso não tornava a vida dela menos difícil.

Ela sorriu para esconder a tristeza. Uma lágrima vacilante escorreu por seu rosto. Ela encostou onde a lágrima caia e olhou para seus dedos molhados.

Ela sorriu novamente e se levantou.

—Eu já vou indo, vovô. Não esqueça de tomar seus remédios. Amanhã volto. Annyeong!

Chegou em casa e foi direto para o chuveiro. Tomou um belo banho depois do dia tão difícil. Secou o cabelo e vestiu o pijama. De repente, um enjoo forte a atingiu.

Ela se segurou na pia tentando recuperar as forças. Olhou para o espelho. Estava bem pálida.

Foi para o quarto com cuidado. Deitou na cama e pegou um livro para tentar estudar. Porém não adiantou. Antes de abrir a primeira página, o cansaço a venceu e dormiu na posição que estava.

4:30. O relógio despertou novamente.

Um novo dia começara.


	4. Não há com o que se preocupar

Hello everyone!

Once again, thanks for your comments! And sorry for our delay, we still trying to keep a posting routine, so... whatever.

mkerkau, we are planning to translate it, but we can't do it right now and no time close. Maybe the next semester the firsts chapters are translated if you want to wait... For now, what we're doing it's pay double attention while writing and editing to make it easy for Google to make a more accurate translation.

So, let's go.

* * *

— _Jan Di… sobre aquela noite eu… Me perdoa, eu não sabia que…_

— _Mas eu sim._

— _Hã?_

— _Eu percebi que era você que estava comigo, e não o Ji Hoo._

— _Yah! E por que não disse nada, mulher?_

 _Ela sorriu travessa, e ficou a pouco mais que dois passos de distância dele._

— _Por que agora eu sei quem eu amo, Gu Jun Pyo._

— _Yah, Jan Di! O que você está dizendo? Você bebeu de novo? Ei, Você é a namorada do Ji Hoo!_

— _Não… eu sou a namorada do Jun Pyo._

— _D-de quem?_

— _Gu Jun Pyo. Gu Jun Pyo…_

 _Ela se aproximou ainda mais, puxando o colarinho de Jun Pyo em sua direção. Seus lábios estavam separados por poucos centímetros, e ela diminuía cada vez mais a distância enquanto sussurrava o nome dele._

— _Gu Jun Pyo… Gu Jun Pyo…_

—GU JUN PYO! Yah, Gu Jun Pyo!

—Jun Py-ah! Acorda, brother, nós vamos chegar muito atrasados!

Jun Pyo abriu os olhos devagar, encontrando um belo par de olhos castanhos. Não os de Jan Di, é claro, os de Woo Bin, que o sacudia pelo colarinho do pijama.

—Yah, Jun Pyo, você fez biquinho? O sonho estava bom, é?

 _Era… só outro sonho…_

—Aishhh! —E se escondeu embaixo das cobertas.

—Você não sabe que o sonho não volta se a gente voltar a dormir? Aliás, se a Jan Di souber que a gente se atrasou por sua culpa, você vai viver um pesadelo! —Yi Jung tocou no ponto fraco, e começou silenciosamente a contagem de 5 segundos nos dedos. —Você lembra, não é? Jan Di vai competir hoje, pela vaga nas nacionais!

Jun Pyo arregalou os olhos, acordando de imediato.

—Aish! Me acordaram tão cedo pra isso?—Disse, se espreguiçando e fingindo um bocejo.

—Então você não vai, não é? Digo que você mandou lembranças então…—O ruivo virou de costas e saiu em direção à porta.

—Yah! Não é assim… agora eu já perdi o sono! Que horas começa o tal campeonato?

—Em quinze minutos.

—O QUE? Por quê não me acordou antes?!

Jun Pyo pulou da cama, enquanto Yi Jung e Woo Bin deitaram nela, rolando em gargalhadas. Antes que eles pudessem se recuperar, ele voltou (quase) completamente vestido e perfeitamente (des)penteado.

—Vamos rápido, já estamos atrasados! —Disse o herdeiro, já pulando degraus abaixo.

~x~

—Aishhh, que horas isso vai começar?

—Em quinze minutos.

—Vocês estão dizendo isso há uma hora.

—Bem… é que normalmente você demora mais de uma hora pra se aprontar, então nós tivemos que te apressar um pouquinho… Foi realmente tocante… o grande Gu Jun Pyo se arrumou em menos de 5 minutos. Mas foi bom que a gente chegou cedo… deu tempo de você colocar a blusa do lado certo e terminar de amarrar os sapatos. O cabelo continua ruim, mas ninguém é perfeito...

—Song Woo Bin!

— _Mianhe_. Mas agora é sério, já vai começar.

—Como você sabe?

Woo Bin apontou com a cabeça, Jan Di caminhava em direção à piscina junto com os outros nadadores. Yi Jung e Ga Eul se juntaram a eles no mezzanino, que havia sido reservado exclusivamente para os F4.

Os olhos de Jun Pyo se fixaram nela, que ouvia os últimos conselhos do técnico. Ele ainda achava que ela parecia uma mosca com aqueles óculos, mas se ela estava usando aqueles que ele a havia dado no leilão, bastava para que Jun Pyo ficasse feliz.

O Herdeiro de ShinHwa já havia decorado o procedimento,mas ainda assim observava atento: ela afirmava com a cabeça para o treinador, e recebia um tapa nas costas. Ia para a borda da piscina, se batendo com força.

— _Atenção Nadadoras! Pela Universidade de Seoul, Park Min Young, na raia 1. Pelo Instituto Yosan, Kim Eun Ah, na raia 2. Pela Universidade ShinHwa, Geum Jan Di, na raia 3…_

Jan Di não via nada nem ninguém, só a borda oposta. Jun Pyo só via Jan Di, parecendo estar mais nervoso que ela. O silêncio dominava a arena enquanto as competidoras tomavam posição.

— _Preparar…_

Tiro.

Jan Di não ouvia nada além de suas batidas na água. Jan Di não pensava em nada além de dar uma braçada atrás da outra. Ela conseguia nadar em linha reta, mesmo de olhos fechados, e assim estava como que num mundo à parte. Sentindo o fim da piscina, abriu os olhos apenas para fazer a virada, e continuou em seu próprio universo.

Ga Eul e os meninos já estavam roucos de tanto gritar. Ela havia ganhado a liderança depois da virada, mas a competidora da raia 7 tinha conseguido alcançá-la. Elas disputavam braçada a braçada os últimos metros da piscina, as demais nadadoras alguns segundos atrás. Jan Di abriu os olhos novamente, dessa vez para bater na placa. Enquanto recuperava o fôlego, levantou os óculos olhou em direção à área VIP, mas nenhum de seus amigos olhavam pra ela. Eles focavam o telão acima, que exibia o resultado da competição.

Ela não pode conter o riso ao escutar de lá de baixo a comemoração de seus amigos, antes de ela mesma ver o placar. Por três milésimos de segundo, ela havia ficado em segundo lugar. Subitamente ela se sentiu imensamente triste. O tempo foi um pouco maior do que o treino, ainda mais se comparado às marcações de 2 meses antes. Mas ver a comemoração de seus amigos a fez lembrar de que ela atingiu seu objetivo maior: se classificar para a final, com todas as escolas do país, dali a quase dois meses.

Eles olharam pra ela então, que acenou com a touca. Cumprimentou as vizinhas de raia e, ainda ofegante, fez seu caminho para fora da piscina.

~x~

—Jura que você não podia ter chegado em primeiro?

—Yah, Gu Jun Pyo!

—É sério! Três míseros milênios…

—Milésimos, troço. E você acha que não cheguei porque eu quis? Aconteceu e pronto!

—Mas foi por tão…

—Cala a boca! —Jan Di gritou.

Outra vez ela sentiu a tristeza a engolindo. Dessa vez, ela teve que lutar para não deixar as lágrimas caírem. De todas as pessoas, Jun Pyo era o último a quem ela queria decepcionar. Se ela ainda nadava, era por causa dele. Jan Di preferiu se concentrar no caminho à sua frente.

Eles estavam indo ao quartel general do F4, onde comemorariam a classificação. Woo Bin tinha ido na frente preparar as coisas, Ga Eul estava indo com Yi Jung e Jan Di no carro de Jun Pyo. Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio

—Lavadeira… Meus esforços não foram desperdiçados. Eu quero dizer… parabéns.—Jun Pyo espiou a reação de Jan di pelo canto do olho, mas ela já estava cochilando no banco do carona. Não era um sono tranquilo, era um sono pesado, de quem não descansa há muito tempo. Ele sabia que ela estava exausta, e não só da natação. Nesses momentos Jun Pyo se ressentia de tê-la incentivado a continuar nadando e ter feito todos os arranjos necessários para que ela conseguisse a bolsa.

" _Ela estava lá, sentada na borda da piscina. Às vezes suspirava, outras fechava os olhos com força, jogava a cabeça para trás, soltava um gritinho angustiado, respirava fundo enquanto fazia uma careta e tornava a olhar a piscina. Ji Hoo havia partido há uma semana. Jun Pyo forçou uma risadinha sobre o estado da menina. Era engraçado, de fato, mas o seu peito doía por ela estar nesse estado por causa de Ji Hoo. Ele disse para si mesmo que era tocante, e só. Não que ele sentisse alguma coisa por ela e estivesse triste porque ela estava sentindo saudade de outro enquanto ele estava ali cheio de amor pra dar. Não era por isso, de maneira nenhuma. E então ele foi consolá-la… claro, porque estava tocado. E só!_

— _Aigoo, que tristeza, não? —Ele disse brincalhão, sacudindo a franja dela._

— _Gu Jun Pyo, eu não estou com paciência pra isso agora. Me deixa quieta, por favor._

 _Jun Pyo engoliu seco, perdendo totalmente a graça. Ela estava pior do que ele imaginava, quase implorando para ser deixada em paz. Ele apertou o osso entre os olhos, respirou fundo e sentou ao lado dela._

— _Hey...você está bem?_

— _Pelo jeito não. Até você está com pena de mim…_

— _Não é pena, Jan Di… É… preocupação._

 _O silêncio reinou entre os dois. Quando Jan Di inalou o ar para suspirar outra vez, Jun Pyo não pode mais se conter._

— _Você não sabe o que fazer, certo?_

 _Ela concordou com a cabeça._

 _Levou ainda alguns segundos até que ela tivesse força para perguntar:_

— _Gu Jun Pyo… Se...se você tivesse que escolher entre duas coisas que você ama muito, mas forma diferente...como você decidiria?_

— _Como assim?_

— _É como… entre um grande amor e uma amizade de longa data. Se você tivesse que escolher um… qual seria?_

 _Jan Di se virou em direção a Jun Pyo. Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela antes de responder firmemente._

— _Ambos. Desistir não está no meu vocabulário. —Parecia que seus olhos estavam presos um no outro. Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, até Gu Jun Pyo arregalar seus olhos em surpresa e dizer exasperado:_

— _Peraí, a Ga Eul se apaixonou pelo Ji Hoo?_

— _Hã-Hein? —Jan Di saiu do leve torpor enquanto tentava entender como ele podia ter concluído isso —Ahh, não Jun Pyo! —E gargalhou levemente._

 _Jun Pyo ficou mais inquieto e curioso ainda: —Então, quer dizer que você não está assim por causa do Ji Hoo?_

— _Não, não! Definitivamente não! — Jan di o assegurou, ainda rindo. Dessa vez, Jun Pyo riu também, murmurando um "Que alívio"._

" _eu disse isso em voz alta?"_

— _Hein, alív…—"Aish, disse!"_

— _O que é te perturba então? —Jun Pyo cortou Jan Di, para distraí-la antes que ele precisasse se explicar._

— _Promete que não vai rir?_

— _Você vai contar alguma piada?_

 _Eles se olharam mais uma vez, e ela decidiu confiar nele daquela vez. E contou o que se passava em sua mente._

 _Jan Di aprendeu a nadar antes de aprender a andar. Literalmente… A mãe dela deixou o carrinho perto da piscina do clube, num dos raros momentos de lazer da família. Em um momento de distração, um grupo de garotos passou correndo, e acabou derrubando o carrinho dentro da água. Quando os pais dela viram, ela estava nadando em direção à superfície. Embora não tivesse forças para subir a cabeça para respirar, ela acabou chegando perto da borda, o suficiente para ser pega sem que o Sr. Geum precisasse entrar na piscina. Na verdade foi um reflexo instintivo, mas seus pais pensaram que ela era um prodígio da natação, e fizeram um grande esforço para colocá-la na escolinha de natação. Quando a sua mãe ficou grávida de Kang San, a despesa não era mais possível. Na que seria sua última competição, ofereceram uma bolsa de estudos para que Jan Di nadasse representando a escola. E tem sido assim desde então. A piscina afogaria suas dores, a natação levaria embora seus maus pensamentos, como uma boa amiga._

 _Por outro lado, cuidar das pessoas enchia o seu peito de satisfação, a fazia sentir viva e querer dar vida e cura. Tratando daqueles pacientes, Jan Di se sentia envolvida, esquecia completamente de si mesma. Mesmo em seus piores momentos, ela podia sorrir, brincar e confortar os outros. Ela era a heroína das crianças, a Mulher Maravilha, principalmente quando fazia desenhos nos gessos e curativos, tirava doces das orelhas deles e os distraia enquanto cuidava dos ferimentos, de forma que eles quase não percebessem a dor. Dos idosos também, por aliviar a dor e a solidão, às vezes só por ouvir o que eles tinham a dizer._

 _E das grávidas… por apoiá-las, não só no avançar da gestação, também no parto. Jan Di diria palavras de incentivo e as asseguraria que elas iriam conseguir. A jovem não demonstrava cansaço ou fraqueza até que o primeiro choro do bebê enchesse a sala. Era o som favorito de Jan Di, chamado por ela de Som da Vida. Desde a primeira vez que ela ouviu esse som, foi amor._

— _Se eu decidir nadar, vou ter que me dedicar exclusivamente à isso para chegar nas olímpiadas, não ia ter tempo nem cabeça pra continuar estudando. Quando eu me aposentar, já vai ser muito tarde para estudar medicina. Se eu for fazer faculdade, vou ter que estudar que nem louca esse ano para, talvez, conseguir entrar na faculdade no concurso do ano que vem. Você sabe, eu não sou a primeira da classe, mesmo assim minhas notas não são ruins. Mas para conseguir a bolsa não é o suficiente, eu precisaria trabalhar em tempo integral para conseguir pagar o cursinho. Eu só queria poder continuar competindo na natação, nadando por um objetivo, mas as duas coisas se excluem! Não é como se eu pudesse continuar com os dois, entende?_

 _Jun Pyo pensou um pouco antes de responder…_

— _Na verdade, você pode!"_

Jun Pyo não fez nada ilegal, nem que tirasse os méritos de Jan Di. Ele só a contactou com investidores que, vendo a quantidade de prêmios que ela já havia ganhado, tiveram prazer em patrocinar sua bolsa de estudos. Assim, ela pode entrar na faculdade logo após terminar o ensino médio e continuar competindo pela Shinhwa, agora como universidade.

O que nunca poderia passar por sua cabeça cacheada é que a maluca da gângster fosse, além de estudar e nadar pela bolsa, trabalhar em dois empregos e ainda fazer trabalho voluntário, além é claro de, no tempo "livre", reger a lavanderia da família, que estava saudável e crescendo sob seus cuidados, mesmo que boa parte das despesas ainda fossem para pagar as dívidas de seu pai.

Isso antes de começar a fazer residência, quando as coisas ficaram ainda piores. Jan Di já havia tido estafa mais de uma vez, e ele não se conformava com isso. Mais de uma vez ele foi na enfermaria da Shinhwa, para encontrá-la desacordada e com sangramento nasal. Todos no F4 já haviam se oferecido para pagar a bolsa dela na Universidade ou ajudar com a despesa da família... mas… Geum Jan di é Geum Jan Di. Jun Pyo achava que alguém precisava convencê-la a abrir mão de alguma coisa, antes que ela desmaiasse e não conseguisse mais acordar.

—Jan Di… Jan Di-baht… acorda, nós chegamos. Geum Jan Di…—Ele acariciou de leve suas bochechas e sentiu que não queria acordá-la. Primeiro, porque ele sabia que ela estava realmente cansada, e queria que ela tivesse algum descanso antes de reiniciar a rotina puxada no dia seguinte. Segundo, ela estava incrivelmente linda, parecia tão inocente e frágil dormindo daquele jeito. Passeando os olhos pela sua boca e então à palpebra, Jun Pyo não pode evitar se perguntar se foi assim que ela dormiu em seus braços _naquela_ noite. Com outro carinho, ela lentamente despertou.

—Hã? Já chegamos? —Ela perguntou, ainda sonolenta, olhando nos olhos do rapaz ao seu lado.

—Hum. — Jun Pyo respondeu, derretido. Pigarreou e retomou a postura de _bad boy_ — Vamos, rápido. — Bateu a porta do carro e entrou.

A nadadora piscou algumas vezes antes de acordar de vez e o seguir para dentro da casa. Ela já conhecia bem o espaço, mas ainda assim era estranho andar por ali com as luzes apagadas. Woo Bin já devia ter chegado há pelo menos quarenta minutos e Jun Pyo havia acabado de entrar, porém não tinha nenhum sinal de vida.

—Jun- Jun Pyo? Woo Bin Sunbae? Tem alguém aí?

Ela se dirigiu a sala de estar, ainda hesitante.

—Alô… Pesso-AHHHH!

—PARABÉNS, Jan Di! —Gritaram em uníssono.

Uma chuva de confetes e o barulhos de cornetas a atingiu em cheio. Quando deu por si, Jan Di estava sendo carregada por Jun Pyo e Woo Bin, que a balançavam pela casa enquanto Yi Jung e Ga Eul continuavam jogando confetes e pétalas de rosa.

—Jan Di é uma boa companheira, Jan Di é uma boa companheira, Jan Di é boa companheira, ninguém pode negar!

Os meninos a sentaram numa cadeira, numa sala à parte do QG, que estava decorada com balões e um letreiro dizendo "Parabéns, Jan Di". Antes que ela percebesse, estava em lágrimas, quem não puderam ser contidas dessa vez.

—Oww, Jan Di — Ga Eul a abraçou forte, balançando a amiga de um lado para outro numa dança esquisita que fez Jan Di rir, mas as lágrimas não pararam.

—Pessoal, muito obrigada. Você não sabem o quanto o carinho de vocês significa pra mim, eu não sei o que faria sem o seu apoio! —Jun Pyo apenas observou, se sentindo orgulhoso de Jan Di. Era sempre assim que ele se sentia quando ela alcançava seus objetivos. E era por isso que ele revirava o mundo para estar lá com ela.

—Jan Di, hoje é um dia feliz! Nada de chorar! —O oleiro pontuou.

—Desculpa, Sunbae. As últimas semanas foram muito cansativas, estou chorando mais por alívio de estresse...

—Também, pudera, claro que vai ser estressante! Residência, natação, faculdade, clínica do vovô, lavanderia e ainda tem a loja de mingau nos fins de semana. Geum Jan Di, você sabe que "Mulher Maravilha" é só um apelido, não é? Não precisa se matar pra tentar se provar aos outros.

—Agradeço a preocupação, Jun Pyo, mas eu realmente não preciso provar nada a ninguém. O que faço é porque gosto ou porque preciso, só.

—Precisa? Você tem idéia do quão absurdo é, de todas as pessoas da Coréia, você precisar de alguma coisa?

—Jun Pyo, é melhor não entrar nesse assunto… —Woo Bin tentou acalmar Jun Pyo, mas já era tarde demais. Ele era uma panela de pressão que estava no fogo há muito tempo, e agora estava determinado a explodir.

O rapaz já estava incomodado com a vida ocupada de Jan Di, mas ficou ainda mais perturbado quando ela teve a primeira estafa, e resolveu pressionar Ji Hoo a apoiar Jan Di financeiramente, por ser o namorado dela. Ji Hoo havia respondido que Jan Di não queria nenhuma ajuda financeira, e que se essa era a sua vontade ele iria respeitar. Jun Pyo perguntou se ele não faria nada se ela quisesse se matar, só porque essa era sua vontade. Ji Hoo retrucou, questionando por que Jun Pyo estava se importando com isso. Jun Pyo (Já de pé, falando entredentes) respondeu dizendo que nem ele era capaz de ignorar alguém que estava definhando de tanto trabalhar. Ji Hoo respondeu, calmo, lendo um livro qualquer, que já que Jun Pyo se compadecia tanto de Jan Di, que fizesse caridade à ela. Jun Pyo gritou em resposta, que com certeza faria se ela fosse sua namorada. Ji Hoo disse, num tom baixo e sarcástico, "O que te impede? Fica com ela, então.". Jun Pyo urrou, partindo em direção à Ji Hoo, já com os punhos fechados. Ele acertou alguns socos no maxilar do amigo, antes que Yi Jung e Woo Bin conseguissem reagir e apartar a briga. Dois anos depois da discussão, Gu Jun Pyo estava impressionado em como Jan Di havia sobrevivido, embora ainda muito preocupado com ela. Se Ji Hoo dissesse aquelas palavras novamente, ele não conseguiria mais se controlar, por isso o assunto nunca veio à tona novamente. Entretanto, tudo o que Jun Pyo menos queria agora era se controlar.

—Hey, lavadeira, você é a protegida do F4. A amadinha do ex-presidente. A NAMORADA DE YOON JI HOO, um dos caras mais ricos desse país! Não faz sentido você precisar de alguma coisa!

—Eu não quero, nem posso aceitar, que o Ji Hoo gaste seu dinheiro comigo dessa forma. Então eu cuido da minha vida, ele cuida dele, e funciona muito bem.

—Muito bem? Você parece um panda de tanta olheiras! E você não quer aceitar o dinheiro? Jan Di, o que ele dá de esmola é o suficiente para pagar sua mensalidade e ainda sobra pra fazer umas compras. Pra gente como eu e o Ji Hoo, isso não é sequer considerado dinheiro!

—Exatamente, Jun Pyo. Eu sou a namorada dele, não uma mendiga qualquer a quem ele deve dar esmolas.

—Ahh, é verdade, perdão me enganei. Até um mendigo tem mais atenção dele do que você.

—YAH, GU JUN PYO! —Jan Di levantou, apontando o dedo para o moreno. Mas de repente, surgiu um outro Jun Pyo ao lado dele, a obrigando a mudar o dedo de posição

.

—YAH! GU Jun… Gu Jun… —Surgiram mais dois Jun Pyo's, um de cada lado, a obrigando a corrigir a direção do dedo novamente. Ela já se sentia confusa, não sabia mais qual o verdadeiro. A médica sentiu a testa esfriando, e as pernas fracas, o seu nome sendo chamado bem distante. Quando olhou pra frente outra vez, tinham um seis Jun Pyo's vindo na direção dela. Antes que eles chegassem, tudo ficou branco.

~x~

—Jan Di? Geum Jan Di! SEGURANÇAS!.

—Geum Jan…

—Yah, por que a gritaria?

—YAH! Onde você estava?

—Xixi.

—Ahh...Ei, você ficou desacordada por mais de seis horas! Não pode sair por aí andando como se nada tivesse acontecido! E se você desmaia de novo sem ninguém por perto? Vem cá! —Jun Pyo saiu puxando uma Jan Di um tanto constrangida, a fez deitar na cama do hospital e a cobriu. Ele pegou um embrulho e sentou na beira da cama.

—Abra a boca.

—Hein?

—Já faz muito tempo que você comeu. Pode ficar fraca de novo, então eu pedi essa sopa. Vou alimentar você, abra a boca.

—Yah! Eu não estou com fome.

—Não mesmo?

Dessa vez o estômago de Jan Di respondeu por ela, reagindo com um sonoro ronco ao cheiro da comida.

—Tá bom, então.

Jun Pyo já tinha aprendido a técnica em Nova Caledônia. Ele pegou os colher, abriu o pote e começou a comer vagarosamente na frente da menina, fazendo "hmm" enquanto mastigava. Jan Di estava salivando.

—Yah! Você trouxe a comida pra mim, não é? Como pode comer assim?

—Ué, você disse que não quer! Não vou jogar fora, ainda mais que está uma delícia!

—Se você trouxe pra mim, é meu! Me dá!

—Não!

—Dá isso aqui! —Jan Di tentou pegar a colher da mão dele, que foi mais rápido.

—Abra a boca, então…

—Nem morta!

—Humm, está muito bom… —Jun Pyo provocou Jan Di, tomando mais uma colherada de olhos fechados.

—Hmm, está mesmo!

—YAH! —Jan Di estava tomando a sopa direto da cumbuca, aproveitando o momento de distração do rapaz. Ele estava desnorteado, mas seu objetivo havia sido atingido. Com um grande arroto, Jan di indicou que havia acabado a sopa.

—Não te deram educação, não? Aish, arrotando assim nem parece uma garota.

—Você não sabia que arrotar é sinal de gratidão na China?

—OMO! A gente foi parar na China e eu nem percebi?

…

—Mas você está melhor?

—Sim... O que aconteceu?

—Você foi brigar comigo, mas acabou desmaiando. Nós te trouxemos pro hospital mais próximo. Eu queria te transferir para o Shinhwa, mas disseram que não era grave, que você só estava dormindo profundamente, então o resto dos meninos foi embora. —Jun Pyo tirou a vasilha do colo de Jan Di, colocou numa mesa ao lado e envolveu as mãos dela com as suas.

—Jan Di, por favor, não é a primeira vez que você desmaia de cansaço. Me deixa cuidar de você, eu-

—Sunbae! Eu soube que você estava aqui fiz questão de cuidar de você pessoalmente e… Ah! Esse é o seu namorado?

—Yah! Park Bong Jun!

Jun Pyo retirou as mãos rapidamente, mas não disse nada.

—Ah, sunbae está vermelhinha! Jan Di sunbae, você não sabe como fez falta pra mim!

—Claro que devo ter feito, era eu quem te salvava das suas besteiras. Espero que você tenha tomado jeito, ou você pode acabar me matando.— Jan Di era a responsável por Bong Jun quando ainda atuava como clínico geral. Ele era ainda mais atrapalhado que ela.

—Que matar que nada! Vim só trazer seu exame e te dar alta. Aqui… tríglicerídeos bons, boa quantidade de plaquetas… —O residente começou a ler os resultados em voz alta— Beta HCG... Beta… Sunbae! Você está grávida!

—Estou o quê?

Jun Pyo ficou pálido, de olhos arregalados e nem se mexia. Jan Di ficou vermelha, desesperada e, com as mãos trêmulas, pegou o exame das mãos do jovem doutor para ler com os próprios olhos. Depois de alguns instante, se levantou e começou e a bater no médico.

—Yah! Meu nome é Geum San Ri, é? Eu estou com uma barriga de oito meses, por um acaso, seu idiota?! ê. . . .desse, hein? —Ela disse soletrando, dando um tapa a cada palavra— Aigoo, quer me deixar doida?

Quando Jun Pyo entendeu a situação, soltou o ar que não sabia que estava prendendo, e pode sentir o sangue voltando ao seu rosto enquanto um arrepio descia sua espinha. O doutor pegou o exame das mãos dela e o leu de novo.

—Ahh, é verdade! Ufa, que alívio! Mas pera aí… se a sunbae ficou tão nervosa… quer dizer que tem chances, né?

—YAHHH! VOCÊ QUER MORRER? —Jan Di gritou de volta, ainda mais vermelha.—

Quer saber? Chega! Eu me dou alta!

Jan Di saiu como uma tempestade em direção ao banheiro. Jun Pyo ainda estava tentando fazer suas pernas pararem de tremer. Bong Jun achou melhor sair do quarto o mais rápido possível.

~x~

O caminho em direção à casa de Jan Di foi em total silêncio. O nervosismo restante e a tensão entre o dois era óbvia, não havia sequer algo que se pudesse falar. Depois de minutos que pareciam anos, o Mercedes parou em frente à lavanderia e o motorista abriu a porta para Jan Di.

—Obrigada por ficar comigo hoje e pela carona. Estou indo. —Antes que ela pusesse os dois pés para fora do carro, Jun Pyo a segurou levemente pelo cotovelo.

—Lava...Jan Di…

—Hum?

—Você… aquilo que o médico disse… há... alguma chance?

Jan Di soltou uma risada fraca: —Hey, Jun Pyo! Eu sou quase uma obstetra! Sou eu quem diz às mulheres se elas estão grávidas ou não, acha que, se eu estivesse, não teria percebido? Fica tranquilo, não há com o que se preocupar. Boa noite.

~x~

" _Jan Di! O que você está pensando? Não tem chance!_

 _Claro que tem, idiota! Você mesma diz, se rolou, tem chance!_

 _Mas não é beeem assim… Tem chance se foi no período fértil, e eu não estava fértil naquele dia. Foi uma vez só ainda por cima, é quase impossível!_

 _Ah, é? E o que explica as tonturas e enjoos, mocinha? E a fome absurda que você tem sentido, hein? E, principalmente, porque você você não está menstruando?"_

—Estresse!

—Isso, Senhorita Geum, estresse é um outro fator!

Jan Di franziu o cenho. Ela não estava sequer prestando atenção na aula e não ideia sobre o que professor falava.

—Como eu ia dizendo, um grande estresse ou um susto muito forte pode causar uma grande descarga de adrenalina no corpo, o que desestabiliza a quantidade de estrógeno e progesterona na circulação e pode provocar uma ovulação fora de época. Então, respondendo à sua pergunta, senhorita Kang, sim, uma mulher pode engravidar fora do período fértil previsto.

" _Descobrir que dormiu com o cara errado será susto o suficiente?"_

~x~

Jan Di tentou pela milésima vez prestar realmente atenção na aula, e aproveitou para beber um gole de água enquanto o professor foi atender a porta.

—Sim, senhor, eu entendo. —O professor se voltou à sala: —Senhorita Geum Jan Di, este senhor diz que tem assuntos à tratar em urgência com a senhorita. Pegue suas coisas e queira acompanhá-lo.

—Secretário Jung?

Jan Di paçocou os livros e estojo na mochila enquanto corria para fora da sala. Sem nenhuma surpresa encontrou Jun Pyo andando de um lado pro outro na porta da sala.

—Yah, o que acon-

Antes que ela terminasse a frase, Jun Pyo pegou em sua mão e começou a arrastá-la pelos corredores, sem dizer nada. Ela tentou gritar algumas palavras em protesto, mas ele logo parou quando chegaram ao banheiro feminino.

—Saiam todas daqui, agora!

A maior parte das mulheres saiu, assustadas com o tom do rapaz. Apenas uma ousou desafiá-lo:

—Ei, senhor! Você não pode nos expulsar do banheiro assim!

O líder do F4 se curvou, ficando na altura dos olhos da mulher, e usando seu olhar e voz mais assustador disse: —Posso. Assim como posso te expulsar dessa escola. —A mulher sumiu como poeira no vento.

—Yah, Gu Jun Pyo, quer fazer o favor de me explicar o que está acontecendo?

—Toma.

Jun Pyo estendeu uma bolsa de plástico para Jan Di, que ela nem tinha percebido que ele estava segurando. Seu coração pulou uma batida quando ela viu que eram testes de gravidez. Pelo menos vinte deles.

—Ei, eu já não disse que…

—Eu sei, eu sei. É só para eu ficar tranquilo.

Jan Di revirou os olhos, jogou o conteúdo da bolsa na bancada da pia, catou um teste que parecia ser mais legal, e entrou na cabine mais próxima. Sentou no vaso, mas não tinha a menor vontade de fazer xixi.

—Gu Jun Pyo, quer parar com isso?

—Hã, isso o que?

—Eu não consigo me concentrar com você andando de um lado pro outro!

—Você não está jogando xadrez, é só fazer xixi!

—Espera lá fora.

—Ei, não!

—GU JUN PYO!

—Tá, tá, tô saindo! Aish!

Jun Pyo ligou duas torneiras antes de andar tomando o cuidado de fazer bastante barulho, abrir a porta e a bater, mas sem sair do banheiro. Pé ante pé, silenciosamente ficou na parede do lado da porta, oposta aos banheiros, mas onde Jan Di não o veria facilmente. Ele ouviu o barulho da descarga, e a viu abrindo a porta com o teste em mãos. Ela olhou no relógio e colocou o teste em cima da pia enquanto lavava as mãos.

—Qual é o resultado?

— AhH, quer me matar! — Jan Di respirou algumas vezes para se recuperar do susto —Provavelmente, negativo. Só falta dar o tempo do teste para que você tenha total certeza disso.

Pela expressão anterior em seu rosto, ele sabia que aquela confiança era pura fachada. Realmente havia chances de que ela carregasse um filho seu.

—Quanto tempo falta?

—Uns dois minutos.

…

—E agora?

—Vinte segundos à menos.

…

—E agora?

—Olha só, você está me deixando nervosa!

—E não era pra estar?

...

—E agora, quanto tempo falta?

—Gu Jun Pyo!

…

—E ag-

—Vou olhar, já deu o tempo.— Jun Pyo correu para mais perto de Jan Di enquanto ela pegava o teste. —Como eu já disse eu não estou… —Jan Di parou para realmente ler o teste — Grávida.

Ela precisou se apoiar na mesa, enquanto Jun Pyo apressadamente pegava o teste de suas mãos trementes e frias. Ele não era muito inteligente pra essas coisas, mas as palavras "Grávida 3+" não deixavam muito espaço para dúvida. Ele olhou para Jan Di novamente, mas ela não o respondia. Ela estava muito pálida, seu corpo inteiro tremia. Seu olhar estava fixo e não demorou muito para que ela perdesse as forças que a mantinham de pé.


	5. Pontos de Vista

Hi.

First of all, I'd like to say that I'm sorry for the delay. Life got so hectic in a blink of eyes, next thing I saw there was more than a month without posting. We'll try really hard to maintain a regular frequency, but we can't just post a chapter before we are sure that it has everything that it might have and nothing that shouldn't have. Thank you all for your patience and support.

Let's go.

* * *

Jun pyo avaliava o local com os olhos. Era a primeira vez que estava nesse restaurante, algo quase inacreditável, já que ele conhecia praticamente todos os restaurantes finos de Seul. Ele observava com atenção os detalhes do delicado e chique papel de parede que cobria as paredes, enquanto escutava o tilintar dos cristais das taças e pequenas conversas em tom baixo. Voltou o olhar para o teto de onde pendia um gigantesco lustre de cristal, era extremamente elabor...

—Gu Jun Pyo! Gu Jun Pyo! Você não tem mesmo jeito—disseram os meninos rindo—Liga para as meninas, então, vamos mandá-las vir no seu lugar na próxima vez...

—Meninas? Que meninas? Vir pra onde?

—Que meninas, Jun Pyo? Desde que Jan Di brotou na nossa vida você não deixa a gente andar com garota nenhuma a não ser, é claro, ela e a Ga Eul.

—Isso. Aí o Yi Jung tem a namorada, você tem seus problemas e eu fico chupando dedo. Nem um mísero almoço com meus melhores amigos eu mereço ter…—Woo Bin fingiu reclamar, fazendo uma pequena chantagem emocional.

—Aish!—Ele empurrou o braço do amigo—Eu estou aqui, não estou?

—Seu corpo sim, agora a sua mente…

Yi jung riu e disse:

—Falei com Ga eul hoje.

—Que novidade!—Woo bin revirou os olhos e riu.

—Yah,espere eu terminar. Quis saber notícias de Jan-di…

Agora Jun Pyo prestava toda a atenção do mundo.

—Yah! Como ela está?Depois do susto no hospital ontem…

Ele suspirou.

—Ela está bem...Espere. Que susto no hospital?

Jun pyo se tocou que havia falado demais, e riu como se lembrasse de uma piada antiga.

—Ah.. ontem… nossa, foi muito engraçado, vocês tinham que ter visto. Um doutor lá entregou o resultado do exame de sangue pra Jan Di —Ele parou e riu um pouco mais—Ele disse que ela estava gr..grávida. Vocês tinham que ver, ela ficou vermelha e começou a bater no médico —Jun Pyo tentou recobrar o fôlego das gargalhadas. Yi Jung e Woo Bin se olharam, desconfiados. —Era o exame de uma mulher grávida de oito meses, não o da Jan Di! O médico apanhou horrores, ela ficou tão atordoada que nem esperou o resultado dela mesmo ser encontrado e saiu correndo do hospital.

—Jun pyo...Se ela ficou...atordoada...isso quer dizer que existe chances dela estar grávida?

Jun pyo secou algumas das lágrimas que escorreram dos olhos por causa das gargalhadas.

—Aish! Isso seria impossível...Aquilo só aconteceu uma vez...—ele ainda ria.

—Mas e aquele desmaio...

—Deve ser cansaço...ela estava muito cansada—O sorriso começava a desaparecer de seus lábios.

—Já que você diz...mas sabe que tudo pode acontecer,né?!

—Não, não. Ela me assegurou que não tinham chances. Ela é obstetra, sabe do que está falando.

Woo Bin deu uma risadinha: —Me lembrei daquela vez que ela ficou quase uma semana de cama por causa da estafa. Ela disse com toda certeza do mundo bem antes de cair doente—Woo Bin limpou a garganta para imitar a voz fina de Jan Di —"Eu sou quase uma médica! Sou eu quem diz às pessoas se elas estão doentes ou não, acha que, se eu estivesse, não teria percebido? Fiquem tranquilos, não há com o que se preocupar! É só um resfriado..."

~x~

Jun pyo voltou para seu escritório e sua cabeça estava inquieta,as palavras de Yi jung não saiam de sua cabeça…

¨Existe chances dela estar grávida?¨ ¨Sabe que tudo pode acontecer né?¨

Não, não era possível! Como apenas aquela noite poderia resultar em um bebê?

Mas então porque sua cabeça não conseguia parar de pensar nisso?

Apertou a pequena campainha em sua mesa e um segundo depois o secretário Jung irrompeu a porta.

—Sim, Sr. Gu Jun pyo?

—Secretário, Como uma mulher sabe que está esperando um bebê?

O rosto do secretário se transformou em uma expressão confusa.

—Perdão?

Gu jun pyo mantinha o olhar cândido e confuso.

—Como uma mulher sabe se está grávida?

—Ela vai à um hospital…

" _Jan Di vai ao hospital todos os dias. Inclusive fomos lá ontem, não funcionou."_

—Outro.

—Bem..hm..ela pode...bem...comprar um teste de gravidez de farmácia.

—Teste de gravidez de farmácia?

O secretário continuou completamente perdido. Sabia que seu chefe era excêntrico, mas não entendia o por quê dessa pergunta.

Teste de Gravidez de Farmácia!

Jun pyo pegou suas coisas e irrompeu a porta.

—Secretário Jung, vamos sair!

~x~

Jun pyo chegou à uma grande farmácia e andou por ela, até achar uma prateleira com uma placa que dizia ¨testes de gravidez¨.

Mas como ele saberia qual seria o certo? Tinham montes deles, de todas as cores e com lindas imagens de mulheres grávidas na embalagem.

"Existem chances dela estar grávida?"

Acabou enchendo a cestinha de testes variados.

Entrou no carro e mandou o segurança acelerar.

Precisava tirar essa dúvida da cabeça.

~x~

Ele não era muito inteligente pra essas coisas, mas as palavras "Grávida 3+" não deixavam muito espaço para dúvida. Ele olhou para Jan Di novamente, mas ela não o respondia. Ela estava muito pálida, seu corpo inteiro tremia. Seu olhar estava fixo e não demorou muito para que ela perdesse as forças que a mantinham de pé.

" _Ela está grávida. Ela está grávida"_

Em vez de impedir que Jan Di caísse, ele só suavizou a sua queda, caindo junto com ela, sem forças para manter suas pernas eretas. Ele passou a mão pelos cachos, tentando fazer o sangue voltar para o rosto. Ele se sentia frio, vazio, como se tivessem tirado suas vísceras com uma mísera palavra. Jun Pyo olhou o teste mais uma vez, tentando confirmar que não foram os seus olhos que o enganaram. A palavra continuava lá, e mesmo que não estivesse, o estado igualmente catatônico de Jan Di o responderia. Ela estava grávida dele. Ele não só havia dormido com a namorada do melhor amigo, mas ainda por cima a engravidou. O que ele deveria fazer? O que ele ia fazer? Como seria de agora em diante? De todos os sonhos que ele teve desde que voltou da viagem, esse era sem dúvida o mais surreal e o mais vívido. Ele simplesmente sentia que aquilo que ele estava vivendo não era real. Não podia ser. Jun Pyo forçou suas pernas a recobrar a consistência e lavou o rosto em uma das pias, se forçando a acordar. A água batia em sua face, ele mesmo batia em sua face, mas nada de o sonho mudar ou ele abrir os olhos pra realidade. Parecia, mas não era uma mera alucinação. Ele ergueu o rosto, encontrando os próprios olhos no espelho. Ele sentiu uma gota d'água descer pela sua têmpora fazendo seu caminho pela sua bochecha.

~x~

O líquido desceu mais, contornando a boca, descendo o queixo, indo pelo pescoço até se juntar às outras lágrimas na gola da blusa, já encharcada. Quando leu a notícia, Jan Di estava tão atordoada que seu cérebro sequer conseguiu organizar as informações necessárias para ativar as glândulas lacrimais. Assim que fechou a porta do quarto e agarrou o seu travesseiro na cama, as lágrimas desceram retroativamente, inundando os seus olhos em milésimos de segundos.

Ela nem pensou em fazer os outros 22 testes que Jun Pyo havia levado. Sinceramente, a quem ela estava tentando enganar? Ela sabia que estava grávida, só se recusava a acreditar nisso. Estava tudo lá, ela se fingiu de cega para não ver. Agora, que aquele pedaço de plástico esfregava isso na sua cara, era impossível ignorar.

Mais ainda assim… de todas as pessoas na terra, aquilo tinha que acontecer justo com ela? Não que fosse anormal garotas engravidarem de seus namorados, mas pelo amor de Deus, não tinha nem chance de ela estar grávida de Ji Hoo! O único homem que já a havia tocado, ainda que por engano, era Jun Pyo. Uma gravidez não planejada numa relação acidental. Não era real, não podia ser. Não ia ser.

" _Como foi muito cedo no ciclo, concepção não ocorreu em condições favoráveis, então dificilmente aquele embrião estaria perfeitamente implantado. Ainda por cima, eu não paro quieta. Não me alimento direito, não descanso, e tenho que fazer todo tipo de esforço físico diariamente. Se tantas mulheres que tomaram tanto cuidado na gestação perderam seus filhos antes mesmo do terceiro trimestre, quanto mais eu que preciso viver desse jeito? Eu até bebi umas taças de vinho ontem! Esse bebê não vai vingar, talvez nem esteja mais vivo. É só um susto, já vai passar."_

Jan di precisava de algo para ocupar a mente, então resolveu unir o útil ao agradável e pegou o registro de contas da lavanderia para analisar. Mal passava da primeira página quando seu celular tocou estridente:

Ela o pegou rapidamente e o atendeu.

"Yeoboseyo!?"

"Jan di?" Falou a voz conhecida do outro lado da linha.

"Gu Jun pyo? O que você quer?"

Se fez alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Você...está bem?"

"Porque não estaria?" Disse Jan Di com a voz tranquila.

"Espera um pouco… você está grávida… você está grávida… de… de… mim… como você pode não estar surtando?"

Jan di respirou pesadamente. Ela não queria lembrar esse fato.

"Yah, Eu estou… gr..grávida, não ê ligou apenas pra isso? Porque estou muito ocupada agora."

A palavra era difícil de sequer pronunciar. Ela ainda tomou o cuidado de abaixar o tom de voz, pois sabia que sua família descobrisse seria uma confusão por nada.

"Jan di...espere...eu...bom...eu liguei pra te dizer que eu tomei uma decisão.

Jan di gelou, ela estava com medo do que ele iria dizer.

Após uma pausa, ele disse com a voz firme e grave:

—Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou tomar a responsabilidade. Não se preocupe.


	6. Meu Pequeno Croissant

"Alô, Jan Di?"

"Gu Jun Pyo! Esses jovens de hoje, aish… Você não disse que me considerava como um avô? Que tipo de neto é esse que nem se atreve a me fazer uma visita! Você…"

A voz do idoso foi ficando mais baixa enquanto Jun Pyo rapidamente conferia o visor do celular. A alcunha "Lavadeira" continuava lá, aparecendo bem embaixo de uma Jan Di fazendo bico que em nada combinava com os gritos de vovô que saiam pelo alto-falantes e trouxeram Jun Pyo de volta aos sentidos.

"YAH! COMO VOCÊ OUSA DEIXAR UM ANCIÃO FALANDO SOZINHO?"

"Perdão vovô… eu só… eu… Espera, por que o senhor está atendendo o celular dela?"

"É porque ela me contratou como recepcionista! O que você acha? Aquela cabeça de vento saiu atrasada e esqueceu o celular aqui"

"A Jan Di foi aí de manhã? Mas ela não deveria estar na clínica?"

"Ela tirou folga hoje ou algo assim. Preferiu vir aqui mais cedo, parece que ela tinha uma consulta mais tarde, sabe lá Deus porque essa menina foi num médico tão longe"

"Longe?"

"É! Eles ligaram ainda agora avisando que a consulta ia atrasar… qual é o nome mesmo? Clínica Pei Hui, Pan Heu ou algo assim, quase chegando em…"

Jun Pyo não ouviu mais nada além do próprio sangue quando leu a manchete de um dos jornais próximo à sua mesa.

"Pan Heo?"

"Isso, Isso mesmo! Clínica Pan Heo! Como você sabe? Jun Pyo? Jun Pyo?"

Mas o rapaz já não estava na linha, e sim correndo do escritório direto para o seu carro, temendo que já fosse tarde demais.

No jornal, esquecido no chão, a notícia de capa em letras garrafais: "Clínica Pan Heo é suspeita de realizar abortos ilegais"

~x~

—Ligaram? —Jan Di tateou os bolsos, à procura do aparelho. —Acho que perdi meu celular!

—Não, senhora. Um senhor atendeu, ele parecia te conhecer…

" _Vovô?"_

—Você comentou alguma coisa sobre ser…

—Não, não, senhora. Pode ficar tranquila, nós somos muito discretos. Mas, como eu disse, a senhora vai ter que esperar por um tempo, já que a sua consulta foi adiada.

—Não tem problema, eu vou aproveitar e fazer um lanche. Obrigada.

Jan Di comprou um biscoito numa lojinha. Inegavelmente, ela estava nervosa. Não que ela não soubesse o que estava por vir, ela mesmo já tinha passado por isso tantas vezes, mas é claro, sempre do outro lado da maca.

O doutor iria olhar para o ultrassom por alguns instantes, e iria hesitar antes de dizer: "Sinto Muito, senhorita Jan Di, mas o seu bebê não resistiu". Pragmaticamente falando, isso era bem comum, especialmente nesse início de gestação. Não! Melhor: isso não era comum… talvez pensando assim suas chances fossem maiores, já que nada estava seguindo o normal nessa gravidez.

Jan Di já havia reprisado esses pensamentos milhões de vezes, principalmente depois que a desculpa "o teste poderia estar com defeito" parou de fazer sentido, mais exatamente quando recebeu o resultado do exame de sangue. O Beta HCG, o hormônio da gestação, estava no limite inferior do que era considerado normal para aquela idade gestacional, o que só aumentou as esperanças de Jan Di. Ela se agarrou nisso, como se a morte desse bebê fosse a única chance de manter sua vida. Mas não hoje: naquele momento, ela só pensava em ouvir suas músicas favoritas o mais alto possível, para que não pudesse se concentrar em mais nada. E claro, devorar o biscoito, que ela já estava no terceiro pacote.

—Jan Di? Nossa! Que coincidência te encontrar aqui!"

…

—Jan Di?

…

—YAHH! GEUM JAN DI!

—Hã? Hein?

Jan Di finalmente ergueu o rosto do pacote de biscoito, procurando o motivo do desaparecimento súbito do sol. Um moreno de 1,87 metros era um bom motivo.

—Gu Jun Pyo, o que você está fazendo aqui?

" _O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui com MEU filho!"_ Foi o que ele quis responder. Em vez disso, ele achou melhor seguir o plano.

—Ahh! Eu também não esperava te ver aqui… O mundo é tão pequeno, não é? —Jun Pyo tentou soltar uma pequena risadinha. Ele procurava intensamente sinais de que ela ainda estivesse grávida, mas já ele não tinha notado nenhuma diferença entre antes de estar grávida e depois, a tarefa era meio impossível.

Jan Di estreitou os olhos, desconfiada. —O que você está fazendo aqui?

—Eu não estava te seguindo! Eu só tinha um encontro de negócios por aqui, só isso!

—A quarenta minutos do centro? —Ela realmente precisava ser tão esperta?

—Espera, o que você está fazendo aqui?

" _Ouse responder!"_

—Consulta pré-natal.

—Hein?

—Ficou surdo?

—Só isso?

—O que mais eu viria fazer aqui?

—Um ab… Ehh...Ahn... —E agora?— Mas a quarenta minutos do centro? Porque não foi no ShinHwa?

Jan Di sentiu as bochechas esquentando.

—Eu… eu… fiquei com vergonha. Não queria que ninguém conhecido, principalmente o meu chefe soubesse, então procurei um lugar mais longe.

Isso é um bom motivo. Jun Pyo respirou aliviado por não ter ido direto ao assunto. Do jeito que Jan Di era, era capaz de matá-lo por suspeitar que ela poderia matar alguém.

—Ahh… sim…

" _Mas… quando a barriga crescer, todo mundo não vai ficar sabendo da mesma forma?"_

—Vou esperar com você então.

—Hein?

—Onde é a clínica? Vamos! —Jun Pyo logo avistou a fachada e saiu arrastando Jan Di pelos pulsos. Eles entraram, sentaram em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera e deixaram o silêncio reinar entre eles.

Jun Pyo estava inquieto. Ao contrário de Jan Di, ele não tinha a menor noção do que acontecia uma vez que estivesse dentro da sala do médico. Ele olhou ao seu redor e viu alguns casais que também esperavam conversando. Ele pensou em puxar algum assunto com Jan Di, mas ela já estava com fones de ouvido. Jun Pyo observou de novo. Alguns estavam de mãos dadas, mas na maioria o marido abraçava a esposa com um dos braços e como outro acariciava a barriga. Jan Di ainda não tinha barriga. Mas ele tinha braços.

Fingindo um bocejo, ele se espreguiçou e disfarçadamente colocou um dos braços ao redor da cadeira de Jan Di. Ele olhou outra vez, para confirmar se era realmente isso que deveria fazer. Realmente, os outros estavam fazendo carinho na barriga. Então…

—Yah! O que você pensa que está fazendo? —Jun Pyo tirou as mãos de Jan Di como se ela estivesse dando choque. Ele preferia mil vezes que ela gritasse ao invés de usar esse tom entre-dentes.

Jun Pyo indicou com os olhos os outros pacientes como que explicando a razão de sua ação. Se ela entendeu ou não ninguém sabe, mas ele ainda estava vivo.

Houve mais alguns minutos de silêncio, até Jan Di guardar os fones e dizer:

—Eu sou a próxima. Não precisa esperar por mim, pode ir para casa.

—Hã? Ei! Eu vou com você!

—Hein?

—Eu quero ver o bebê!

—Mas..mas… você pode se sentir um tanto desconfortável…

—Eu? Por que?

—O ultrassom é… transvaginal.

—Como assim?

Jan Di sentiu o rosto esquentando violentamente.

—Bem, é… é… —Jan Di tentava buscar as palavras, enquanto inconscientemente explicava com as mãos. Pena que Jun Pyo não teve tempo de entender. Jan Di foi chamada ao consultório, e ele, inocente, foi junto.

~x~

—Olha, a sua é um pouco mais complicada do que eu esperava… Mas não se preocupe, senhora Lee, eu tenho um amigo numa clínica maior, tenho certeza que ele vai poder te ajudar.

—Muito obrigada, Doutor Yoon!

Vovô se levantou da cadeira, e alcançou a lista telefônica. Ele procurou com cuidado, lendo os nomes cuidadosamente organizados em ordem alfabética. Mas antes que ele encontrasse o que procurava, outra linha chamou a sua atenção:

"Pan Heo - Clínica Obstétrica"

—Obstétrica?

Os olhos de vovô se arregalaram, o velho coração bateu rápido como não fazia há tempos. Com o resto de concentração que tinha sobrado, ele pegou o número da clínica do seu amigo e terminou de atender a paciente. A clínica estava lotada hoje, e esse assunto ia precisar esperar.

~x~

—Geum Jan Di, certo?

—Ye.

—E o senhor pomposo, é?

—Jun Pyo. Gu Jun Pyo.

—Você é… o papai, certo?

Jan Di soltou o ar que ela não sabia que estava prendendo. Se Jun Pyo fosse reconhecido agora, era o fim.

—Ye.

—Isso é bom, isso é bom… Então, vamos preencher a ficha.

—Idade?

—24.

…

—Papai?

…

—Papai?

Jan Di deu uma leve cotovelada nas costelas de Jun Pyo.

—Hã? Eu? O que?

—É importante que o futuro papai também responda essas perguntas.

" _Papai...Eu…"_

Jun Pyo ficou offline outra vez. Jan Di resolveu interceder: —Ele tem 27.

—Aham… Ocupação?

—Empresário.

—Estudante.

Dessa vez Jun Pyo cutucou Jan Di.

—Nadadora.

Outro cutucão.

—Médica residente.

—Jan Di!

—Voluntária e administradora nos fins de semana. —Ela adicionou rápido.

—Calma aí, qual desses?

—Todos. —O casal respondeu junto. O doutor levou um tempinho para anotar tudo.

—Em qual área da medicina você atua?

Com um sorrisinho amarelo, Jan di respondeu: —Obstetrícia.

E acabaram se as perguntas fáceis.

—A gestação foi planejada?

—Não.

—Desejada?

Jan Di respirou fundo antes de responder "Não". Jun Pyo engoliu em seco.

—Usaram algum método contraceptivo?

—Não…

—Que mole, hein, colega?

—É que… foi bem antes do período fértil e… e…

" _Eu supostamente não ia fazer sexo com esse idiota que sequer lembra da existência de camisinha"_

—Hm… Se foi realmente muito cedo, o endométrio poderia estar muito fino… Talvez a implantação pode não ter sido boa… — " _Essa é a minha expectativa"—_ Mas é muito cedo para dizer qualquer coisa. Teve algum sangramento?

—Um pequeno, há uns dois dias.

—Aham... A vida sexual de vocês é muito ativa?

—Não, doutor. Foi uma única vez.

—Uma vez só? Que mira, rapaz!

Jun Pyo não pode evitar se sentir orgulhoso. Jan Di não pode evitar pedir que em buraco surgisse em baixo dela. E ela sabia que o pior ainda estava por vir.

—Agora, a senhora precisa me responder uma pergunta muito séria e muito importante.

—O que foi?

—Você gosta mesmo desse cabelo de croissant?

~x~

— _Então, senhor caracóis, está preparado?_

Jan Di já estava vestida para os exames. Se é que uma camisola ridícula de curta e quase completamente aberta na frente poderia ser chamada de vestimenta. Ela estava presa na porta, sem conseguir encarar o que a esperava. E quem a esperava: Jun Pyo, codinome caracóis, e o doutor mais engraçadinho do mundo. Como se os exames e a roupa já não fossem constrangedores o suficiente. Dava para ouvir o médico tentando puxar uma conversa com Jun Pyo.

—Aish, garoto, não fique assim, ela já vem. Você vai gostar, diferente dos outros hospitais, a camisola daqui é, digamos, sexy…

Jan Di voltou para o vestiário. Afastando um pouco a cortina, tentou calcular as chances de fuga. Zero. Sem contar que ela tinha que fazer o exame. Um aborto retido, como ela apostava estar, poderia deixá-la realmente doente. Ela respirou fundo mais algumas vezes, e se tampou o máximo que podia antes de sair.

—Aí está a graminha. Como você é minha colega, já sabe como vai ser, não é mesmo? Deite-se aqui em posição ginecológica e apoie as pernas aqui.

Ela passou por Jun Pyo fingindo que ele não existia. Essa era a única forma de ela conseguir fazer esse exame.

—Com licença, com licença… —O doutor removeu os braços de Jan di ao redor de seu corpo, para que pudesse fazer o exame do abdômen, tórax e mamas. —Não precisa ficar tímida, eu sei que ele já viu tudo, não é?

Mas Jun Pyo estava de olhos fechados. Antes e agora. De vez em quando ele espiava e via que o doutor ainda estava apalpando as costelas e seios de Jan Di, e tornava a fechar os olhos bem apertado.

" _Realmente, ela disse que seria constrangedor. Agora eu entendo."_

—Faremos o exame de toque agora.

O rapaz observou atentamente quando o doutor se posicionou embaixo de Jan Di, de frente para…hm...aquela parte. Ele olhou pra ela, que estava vermelha e olhava para qualquer lugar que não fosse Jun Pyo. Olhando novamente para o doutor, ele o viu colocar os dedos nela, enquanto a outra mão pressionava a barriga da garota. Não que tivesse dito muitas coisas nessa consulta, mas definitivamente agora Jun Pyo estava com a língua presa, mesmo abrindo e fechando a boca diversas vezes tentando esboçar alguma reação. Ele respirou um pouco mais aliviado quando o médico removeu os dedos de Jan Di, mas então finalmente encontrou algo para dizer:

—Sa-Sangue?

—Sim, sim, é normal sangrar um pouquinho. Fique tranquilo, nada que ponha seu pequeno croissant em perigo. Aliás, o colo do útero está bem fechado, o que é um bom sinal. Vamos ao ultrassom agora, ver se o pequeno croissant está indo bem.

Finalmente algo com que ele era habituado, Jun Pyo pensou. Isso ele já tinha visto em dramas e filmes… Iam colocar um gel na barriga e então passar um troço pra lá e pra cá até aparecer um lindo bebêzinho na tela e...camisinha?

A partir daí, as coisas ficaram em câmera lenta. O médico vestiu a camisinha em um instrumento e o colocou dentro de Jan Di.

"— _Mas..mas… você pode se sentir um tanto desconfortável…_

— _Eu? Por que?_

— _O ultrassom é… transvaginal."_

Tarde demais para entender. E agora isso também já não importava. O médico mostrou na tela um bolha. Dentro da bolha havia um pequeno croissant. Cabeça, cauda e um pontinho intermitente no meio:

—Vamos ouvir o coração…

Jan Di e Jun Pyo estavam com os olhos vidrados na tela. Pela experiência, ela já tinha visto que o bebê estava bem. Muito bem. Mesmo com as condições precárias, ela suspeitava que esse era o feto mais saudável que ela já havia visto. Quando ouviu o som do coração do bebê, ela foi às lágrimas.

Não era emoção. Quer dizer, era um emoção, mas não o tipo de emoção que leva às mães a chorar. Ela não sabia se ficava aliviada em saber que o seu filho estava perfeitamente bem ou se esse era o motivo de seu desespero. Ela se sentiu culpada em ter desejado que não estivesse tudo bem. Ela se sentiu um lixo por levar seu corpo aos extremos na esperança que isso matasse seu bebê. Aquele que estava ali, vivo e saudável. Ela não sabia mesmo se deveria ficar feliz que a sua loucura não tinha funcionado. Ela pensou mesmo que não tinha chances do feto sobreviver. Novamente, aconteceu o contrário de suas expectativas. Jan Di se viu sem esperanças e sem desculpas. Agora, vendo e ouvindo o bebê, ela finalmente assumiu para si mesma: ela estava grávida. Ela seria mãe. Agora era inegavelmente real.

A viagem de volta foi relativamente confortável, já que ela ignorou completamente o pai do bebê, perdida nos próprios pensamentos. Ela até levou um susto quando, antes de sair do carro, Jun Pyo a entregou seu celular. Eles tinham passado na clínica do vovô, um dos seguranças tinha buscado o celular e ela nem tinha se dado conta disso. Na verdade, ela nem percebeu que tinha chegado em casa até ser acordada.

O peso da realidade e da responsabilidade desceu de uma vez em suas costas. Primeiro, ela **precisava** engordar, o que queria dizer arranjar tempo para comer. Segundo, começar a tomar vitaminas (que ela sabia que precisava estar tomando há muito tempo para a boa saúde do bebê, que ela jurava até ontem que já estava morto). Terceiro: encarar o mundo. Jan Di preferiu fazer tudo isso depois de tirar um cochilo, assim que chegou em casa.

~x~

Era um pouco depois da hora do almoço quando os pacientes finalmente deram uma pausa. Vovô tomou um copo de água antes de fazer o que estava esperando ansiosamente toda a manhã, principalmente depois que vieram buscar o celular de Jan Di sem a mesma se importar em dar as caras.

Com os dedos tremendo, ele pegou o telefone e pressionou a discagem rápida. Depois de alguns toques, por um milagre, foi atendido.

"Vovô?

"YOON JI HOO! O QUE VOCÊ APRONTOU?"

~x~

—Ai! Ai, vó!

—Como você me faz isso, garoto? Cadê a menina? Quem é? Não me diga que você engravidou uma vagabunda qualquer… ou pior! É a Jae Kyung? Ah, garoto!

Kim Young Ok*, mãe do falecido pai de Jun Pyo, batia nele com a bengala enquanto falava. Foram 53 bengaladas até agora, e ainda estamos contando.

—Não! Não vovó. A mãe é a Jan Di.

—Jan Di...Geum Jan Di?

—Sim.

—Ela não estava namorando o Ji Hoo? Ah, quem se importa! Finalmente você fez alguma certa nessa vida… Disse ensaiando um sorriso.

Não foi tão surpreendente assim. A avó de Jun Pyo era apaixonada por Jan Di, assim como sua irmã. Como elas se conheceram é uma longa história, mas ela bem sabia que o neto era apaixonado pela menina e que ela era a razão e mentora da sua drástica mudança de comportamento. E melhor: ela era quem o fazia feliz, mesmo como quase inimiga. Se Jan Di fazia seu menino feliz, então ela gostava de Jan Di. Só tinha um pequeno detalhe...

—Vovó, ela ainda está namorando o Ji Hoo…

~x~

—Como não é o pai? Ela te traiu? Yoon Ji Hoo, o que você fez?

—Calma aí, de qualquer forma é minha culpa?

—Claro! Se ela fez isso, você deve ter dado motivo… Eu sabia, você a abandonando assim, algum outro cara ia tomar seu lugar. Foi bem feito.

—Não, vovô… Foi bem ao contrário… —Ji Hoo tentou achar as palavras certas para explicar a situação— Na última vez que eu vim, naquela viagem… Eu disse para a Jan Di que nós… que nós ficaríamos juntos… Mas o voo atrasou, e eu só cheguei de manhã.

—Como eu disse, sua culpa…

—Não, vovô, não foi isso. Nesse meio tempo, a Jae Kyung drogou o Jun Pyo, que acabou entrando no quarto errado. Eles não perceberam o engano até que eu cheguei, já de manhã…

—O pai é o Jun Pyo? O Gu Jun Pyo?

—Sim, vovô…

—Aquele garoto sempre ganhou de você em tudo, agora até nisso você me inventa de perder… Aish… E então, o que você vai fazer?

—Eu… eu vou cuidar disso, vovô.

~x~

O toque estridente do celular fez Jan Di acordar mais cedo do que planejava. Acordar é forma de dizer...ela só não estava mais dormindo…

—A…(bocejo)Alô?

—Jan Di…

—Sunbae?

—Sim… sou eu. Você está bem?

—Sim...por quê? (outro bocejo distraído)

—Jan Di… você está grávida do Jun Pyo!

Ela tentou pensar em uma resposta, mas a frase claramente não era uma pergunta. Ela apenas respirou fundo e deixou sua curiosidade mais básica falar.

—Como você soube?

—Como você pode não me contar? Pelo tempo, você já deve saber há quase um mês!

—Não...Eu descobri há menos de uma semana... Acho que se não fosse pelo Jun Pyo, nem eu estaria sabendo ainda. Eu… precisava de um tempo, para eu mesma aceitar, entende? Só hoje que vi o bebê no ultrassom é que fui ter coragem de admitir. Nem os meus pais ou a Ga Eul sabem ainda, e eu ainda nem sei como contar.

—Então não conte ainda.

—Hã?

—Jan Di, essa… esse acontecimento me fez acordar para uma coisa. Já me disseram isso antes, mas só agora eu percebi. Já passou da hora de eu fazer isso. Eu vou cuidar de você, Jan Di.

—Hã?

—Essa situação pela qual você está passando, é de certa forma minha culpa. Mais de uma vez eu te abandonei e assim também foi naquela noite. Se eu não tivesse ficado até mais tarde para atender aquele paciente, eu teria chegado em Nova Caledônia à noite, como eu tinha te prometido, e nada disso estaria acontecendo. Se naquele dia eu tivesse ficado do seu lado, talvez eu tivesse lembrado da pílula do dia seguinte ou talvez eu…

—Sunbae…

—Jan Di, eu vou enviar passagens de avião para a Rússia, devem chegar na sua casa ainda essa noite. Eu vou assumir toda a responsabilidade. Não se preocupe com nada.

* * *

*Kim Young Ok was the Head Maid in Boys Over Flowers. In this story, she is Jun Pyo's paternal grandma.

A.N: Leitora hispânica: Hola! Gracias por su suporte! (idioma: portunhol rsrs)


End file.
